jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pati10007/Jak wytresować smoczki
Link do bloga Hej! Jestem Patrycja, te informacje dadzą wstęp to czytania opowiadania'thumb|400px' #Akcja po JWS2 #Stoik żyje #Valki nie było Reszta wszystko to samo, czyli Szczerbatek alfą, pokonany Drago itd. Prolog Na Berk był piękny dzień, a w całej wiosce było wielkie poruszenie właśnie dziś mieli wziąć ślub Czkawka z Astrid. Czkawka od rana był bardzo zdenerwowany, jednak przy tym co czuł Szczerbatek to była pestka. Otóż Jego ukochany pan powiedział mu, że dzisiaj rano nie będzie latania. Właściwie nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi wiedział, że od dzisiaj w jego domu będzie mieszkała Astrid. To też mu nie przypadło do gustu – bał się, że teraz nie będzie miał czasu na akademię i wspólne latanie, a potem zostanie zapomniany. Przechodził właśnie przez wioskę kiedy zobaczył, że Pyskacz i Stoik są w kuźni. To go zdziwiło Stoik wyraźnie zakazał pracowania niezwiązanego ze ślubem. A może to nie dotyczy wodza? Zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej był już w wejściu kiedy zauważył skrzynkę leżącą na stole. Obok niej stał wódz i jego przyjaciel. Nagle Stoik zauważył smoka: - A ten co tu robi? – zapytał się nie wiadomo kogo – Zmiataj stąd, ale już Nocna Furia zrobiła obrażoną minę, ale się posłuchała. Nudził się kompletnie, może jak zrobi słodkie oczy to Czkawki to z nim polata. Z iskierką nadziei pobiegł do twierdzy ujrzał wielu zabieganych wikingów. Zauważył Astrid a jej pierwsze słowa to „Rozpal ogień” ok, proszę bardzo rozpalone. Zaczynał myśleć, że jest służącym, a nie groźną bestią. I jest Czkawka pobiegł do niego i zrobił najsłodszą minę jaką umiał „Nie teraz mordko”, więc trącił go łbem – nic. Nie wytrzymał ryknął najgłośniej jak umiał, o zwrócił jego uwagę, oraz wszystkich w sali i znowu te okropne słowo „Nie”. Zostało mu tylko jedno – podciął mu nogi ogonem i wylizał go od stóp do głów. Wtedy wkroczyła Astrid: -Weź może przeleć się z nim bo jest nie do wytrzymania – Zaproponowała, smok wreszcie poczuł nadzieje -Nie mogę teraz, nie mam na to czasu -Jeśli go nie weźmiesz zaraz zdemoluje tutaj wszystko i to ty będziesz tutaj sprzątał -Okej, choć stary – W głębi duszy cieszył się, że ma możliwość polatania, pocałował Astrid w policzek i udał się do wyjścia Szczerbatek był niesamowicie szczęśliwy wreszcie sobie polata, nie słuchał Czkawki który gadał o tym, że zaślinił mu ubranie – był zbyt szczęśliwy. Czkawka zaczął mu nakładać siodło zazwyczaj nosi je cały czas, ale dziś miało nie być latania. Gdy był już osiodłany Czkawka wsiadł mu na grzbiet i polecieli -Twoja kolej wybierania, to gdzie lecimy? – Zapytał go Czkawka Smok nie chciał dzisiaj znowu robić slalomów chociaż bardzo to lubił, dzisiaj popracujemy nad szybkością. Poleciał, więc w kierunku morza. Gdy razem latali Szczerbatek nie czuł braku ogona, ta para wręcz czytała sobie w myślach. Inni jeźdźcy często mówili komendy, ale nie Czkawka jego smok doskonale wiedział co ma zrobić. Teraz poczuł, że jego pan szykuje się do skoku. Skrzydła które zrobił sobie Czkawka były śmieszne przy jego 14 metrach rozpiętości, ale złagodziły by upadek gdyby zleciał z niego. Gdy skoczył poszybowali razem. Teraz nie mieli już problemu z misjami ratunkowymi jednak i tak oboje wiedzieli, że jest wiele kilometrów do następnego lądu. Gdy wrócili Czkawka musiał już zacząć się szykować wszedł razem ze Szczerbatym do pustego domu. Tam przebrał się w bardziej odświętną zbroję jako że ich zwyczaj kazał mieć na sobie nic innego jak zbroję. Ta zbroja była bardziej uboga – bez skrzydeł, kartek do mapy, kompasu i innych. Tak naprawdę była tylko na pokaz: -No i jak wyglądam – zapytał pokazując się Nocnej Furii ten się uśmiechnął. Czkawka miał nadzieję, że to nie jest drwiący uśmiech – no to idziemy W twierdzy było naprawdę ładnie Czkawka zajął swoje miejsce czują wzrok wszystkich Szczerbatek który stał przy nim pokrzepiająco trącił go łbem. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i weszła Astrid. w białej sukni z upiętymi w kok włosami wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle. Potem wszystko potoczyło się jak w śnie, nim się obejrzał całował już swoją żonę. Potem odbyło się wielkie wesele było zaproszonych wiele osób Albrecht śmiał się z ojcem w wspominając dawne czasy, Sączysmark i Śledzik walczyli o względy Szpadki która złapała bukiet, a Mieczyk siedział z opuszczoną głową mrucząc coś o tym jak było fajnie gdy wszyscy walczyli o Astrid. Przez cały czas ludzie znosili prezenty które kupili od Johanna Kupczego który był niedawno na wyspie. Nagle stanął przed nim ojciec gratulując mu: -Wszystkiego najlepszego synek -Dzięki tato -Razem z Pyskaczem długo myśleliśmy nad prezentem dla was. Poprosiliśmy Johanna aby zebrał z innych wiosek to co wiedzą o smokach. Sam tego nie czytałem, ale jest tego bardzo dużo – W tej chwili podniósł z ziemi skrzynkę którą Szczerbatek widział rano – Tu jest wszystko co 10 plemion wie o smokach. Uważajcie aby to nie wpadło w złe ręce -Oczywiście wodzu będziemy tego chronić – Powiedziała Astrid -To niesamowite tutaj na pewno jest wiele gatunków których jeszcze nie poznaliśmy, a przecież w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat księga ma dwa razy więcej smoków – Zachwycił się Czkawka – To jest piękny prezent Gdy wesele się skończyło poszli do domu, Czkawka wcześniej poprosił Szczerbatka by dziś w nocy został na dole. Ten oczywiście się posłuchał. Astrid i Czkawka byli wreszcie sami. Chłopak podszedł do niej i ją pocałował nieśmiało, potem jednak to uczucie zniknęło, więc wziął ją na ręce i położył do łóżka. Rozdział I Kiedy Czkawka obudził się rano pierwszym co zauważył było to, że Astrid jest przy nim. Było jeszcze wcześnie i w jego pokoju panował półmrok, jednak jasne włosy dziewczyny były doskonale widoczne wśród ciemności pokoju. Poruszyła się odrobinę w jego ramionach wyczuwając zapewne to, że on już nie śpi. Jednak mruknęła tylko coś pod nosem i spała dalej. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ubrania Astrid zostały przyniesione jeszcze wczoraj. Było pewne, że będzie chciała założyć coś innego niż suknię ślubną. Gdyby tak było to z pewnością oszalała by z wściekłości. Usłyszał jak na dole ziewnął Szczerbek – gdyby nie Astrid w tej chwili już by na nim siedział i poleciał Thor wie gdzie. Myśląc o tym ponownie zasnął. Przebudzony smok ziewnął znowu i rozciągnął się jak kot. Zajrzał na górę i zobaczył, że jego pan spał. To mu było na rękę… a raczej łapę. Miał zamiar poszukać sztyletu który Czkawka ostatnio zgubił, jednak nie było czasu na poszukiwania. Przez ostatni tydzień o tej porze już wszyscy stali i szykowali wszystko na wesele. Jednak dzisiaj było cicho. Jeżeli ktoś kto walczy ze smokami by się zjawił tutaj w tej chwili zdziwiłby się widząc Nocną Furię wsłuchaną w poranny śpiew ptaków. Potrząsnął głową – nie miał na to czasu. Przechodząc przez wioskę spotkał jakiegoś Koszmara Ponocnika który mu się pokłonił. Powoli zaczynał się się do tego przyzwyczajać, bo ciągle ktoś tak robił. Oprócz jego najbliższych przyjaciół czyli Wichury, Sztukamięs, Hakokła, Jota i Wyma. Zamarł myśląc by wziąć na poszukiwania Wichurę – jednak ruszył na przód teraz chciał być sam nie licząc Czkawki. Jego mógłby brać wszędzie, czasami bał się, że Czkawka myśli o tym, że gdyby miał tylko możliwość samodzielnego latania poleciał by i nigdy nie wrócił. Jednak tak nie było, nigdy by go nie opuścił przez całe życie był sam bojąc się czerwonej śmierci, ale przy nim ten strach prysnął nawet gdy ojciec powiedział mu te straszne rzeczy to uratował wszystkich. Poszedł na drugą stronę wyspy, gdzie była plaża. Ostatnie zajęcia smoczej akademii odbywały się właśnie tam, ćwiczyli porozumiewanie się gestami na ziemi. Uśmiechnął się w duchu gdy przypomniał sobie jak bliźniaki dawały swojemu smokowi sprzeczne informacje – Gdy Szpadka mówiła w prawo, jej brat na odwrót. Był na miejscu. Już miał zamiar szukać sztyletu gdy zauważył zbliżający się statek Berserków. Sekundę później był już w lesie. Powrócił o wiele szybciej, w kilka minut był już w wiosce. Gdy tylko zobaczył budynki ryknął zwołując wszystkie smoki i ludzi. - Co jest? – Astrid zapytała Czkawki gdy tylko usłyszała ryk - To na pewno atak Berserków – Czkawka już się ubierał – Chodź szybko Ubrali się najszybciej jak umieli. Wychodząc zobaczyli wszystkich jeźdźców którzy byli dopiero co obudzeni: - Na smoki – Zarządził Czkawka – Szczerbatek gdzie jesteś? Jego smok w sekundę zjawił się przy nim, a on już był w powietrzu: - Gdzie oni są? – Na te słowa Szczerbatek ustawił się na zachód – Kurs na zachodnią plażę – Krzyknął do innych jeźdźców Gdy ich zobaczył przeraził się i wpadł w lekką panikę – było ich o wiele więcej niż myślał - Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik weźmiecie lewą stronę, ja z Astrid weźmiemy prawą - A co ze mną – Spytał Sączysmark - Ty polecisz z przodu, Dagur jest pewny, że to ja tam będę i rzuci w ciebie siecią którą Hakokieł spokojnie spali – Powiedział – Gdy się zorientuje, że to nie ja lecisz na moje miejsce, będzie mnie szukał po bokach, ale ja zaatakuje z tyłu i rozwalę te urządzenie którym rzuca siecią. Potem Szczerbatek zwoła inne smoki. Jakieś pytania? -Tak, możemy już zaczynać? – spytał Mieczyk -Jasne, na stanowiska! – zarządził Czkawka Szczerbatek poleciał w prawo, patrząc na tych co polecieli w drugą stronę. Bliźniaki kłuciły się non stop, jednak podczas bitwy umieli współpracować. Ale nie miał czasu na ich pilnowanie – Poradzą sobie. druga strona zaczęła atak jednak on się trzymał z tyłu i spokojnie czekał na swoją kolej. Było tak jak przewidział Czkawka, Dagur gdy tylko zobaczył smoka który leciał z przodu zaatakował. Teraz była jego kolej, oko nie mogło pojąć tego jak nagle zaatakował z tyłu robiąc wir z plazmą. Dwiema plazmami spokojnie zniszczył okręt na którym był Dagur z tym urządzeniem. Zaraz potem ulotnił się w chmurach, gdy go nie było widać wydał ryk którym zwołał wszystkie smoki z okolicy. Wróg nie był na to przygotowany i zarządził odwrót, smoki goniły ich przez pewien czas dopóki Czkawka nie zarządził odwrotu. Gdy byli nie daleko Berk zarządził spotkanie w smoczej akademii: - Dagur nie był tym razem przygotowany na tą ilość smoków, ale… – Sączysmark nie dał mu skączyć - Żadnych „ale” z dwudziestu kilku statków zrobiliśmy jeden. Uciekał z podkulonym ogonem – Zaśmiał się jeździec - No właśnie prędko tu nie wróci, przecież nie jest szalony – Zgodził z nim się Mieczyk - Dokładnie, jeśli w ogóle wróci – Szpadka poparła brata jednocześnie waląc się z nim głową - Przepraszam bardzo, to jest Dagur „Szalony” – Wtrącił się Śledzik - Oj tam, czepiasz się szczegółów – Warknął Mieczyk - Dobra, wystarczy! Chłopaki… i dziewczyny ten kto myśli, że Dagur poczeka jest głupcem. On zaraz przybędzie znowu mając dwa razy więcej statków – Powiedział syn wodza – On nie ma za grosz cierpliwości. Przybędzie za niedługo - Czyli dzisiaj? – Spytała Szpadka Czkawka już miał odpowiedzieć kiedy przerwała mu Astrid: - Dzisiaj nie, musi uzupełnić armię. Teraz najlepiej będzie… - Rozejść się i odpocząć – Przerwał jej Czkawka – No już, jeśli w następnym ataku będziecie tacy niewyspani to przegramy. Wszyscy poszli oprócz niego i Astrid: -Nie tak sobie wyobrażałam ten dzień – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna całując go za chwilę – Chodź odpoczniesz - Astrid… – Zaczął czkawka - Lecę z tobą - Nie! Idź do domu. Ja polecę na patrol – Zatrzymał ją Czkawka – Uspokój mojego tatę i w razie czego przejmij dowodzenie - Ale… - Za niedługo wrócę – Pocałował ją – Kocham cię - A ja ciebie. Wróć szybko - Wrócę – Wsiadł na Szczerbatka – Obiecuję, że wrócę I poleciał. Szczerbatek czuł niepokój, coś mu się nie podobało. Poczuł, że Czkawka podziela jego uczucia, więc zachowywał się cicho. Lecieli długo zanim znaleźli niepoliczalne siły Dagura. Niestety oni ich zauważyli. Smok wykonał szybki zwrot, ale z tamtej strony leciały już do nich bełty z kusz. Obrócił się znowu i uciekał w drugą stronę. Jednak za wolną. Czkawka został ranny. Z rany na ramieniu ciekła mu krew. - Szczerbatku, nie zawracaj. Leć dalej mordko – szepnął Kolejny strzał. Nocna Furia dostała w łapę. Wydała okrzyk bólu. Ale leciała dalej. Czkawka tracił przytomność. Powoli jego ogon się schował ponieważ chłopak nie miał siły trzymać go w dobrym ustawieniu, aż wreszcie stracił przytomność. Szczerbatek robił wcześniej misje ratunkowe, więc przez jakiś czas umiał lecieć. Lecz brakowało mu sił. Nagle zauważył wyspę ostatkiem sił spróbował tam dolecieć, ale Czkawka spadł z siodła.Najpierw próbował go złapać, lecz zamiast pomóc on sam nie dał rady się utrzymać w powietrzu spadł daleko od swojego przyjaciela. Nie dał rady ryknąć wołając poległego przyjaciela, gdyż sam stracił przytomność. W chwili w której Dagur usłyszał głuchy huk powiedział do swojej prawej ręki – Vorga: - Wyślij posłańca na Berk. Niech powie, że następca tronu i jego smok nie żyją. Rozdział II 9 miesięcy później Czkawka szedł przez las myśląc o wydarzeniach z ostatnich miesięcy, a wydarzyło się bardzo dużo… Przed tym jak stracił przytomność pamiętał tylko okrzyk bólu jaki wydał Szczerbatek którego już więcej nie widział. Zginął ratując mu życie. Przez bełt stracił dużo krwi i pewnie by zginął gdyby nie ludzie osady która stała na tej wyspie. Był nieprzytomny przez miesiąc potem pierwszym co zobaczył była twarz kobiety – Valki. Jego matki jak się później okazało. Wszyscy w wiosce mówili, że zjadł ją smok, ale ona powiedziała mu zaskakującą prawdę. Podczas pewnego ataku smoków na Berk ona była już bliska śmierci z łap Gronkla kiedy znikąd pojawiła się Nocna Furia i ją uratowała i w łapach zaniósł ją na tę wyspę. Na wyspie było już kilka osób które uratował ten sam smok dlatego tą wyspę wielkości wyspy Berk nazwano „Wyspą Furii”. Jak się okazało jego matka była w wtedy w ciąży, więc Czkawka ma brata o imieniu Sigurd który jest o rok młodszy od niego. Byli tutaj też rodzice Astrid – Rafael i Maria którzy zniknęli w przeciągu miesiąca gdy dziewczyna miała 10 lat. Tutaj nie zabijają smoków, właściwie tu są tylko Straszliwce i inne małe smoki rzadko się spotyka większe sztuki, ale można je znaleźć. Mieszkańcy Wyspy Furii podobno kiedyś regularnie widywali Szczerbatka którego nazwali Czarna Śmierć, ale od pięciu lat nie widzieli go (w tym momencie Czkawka chciał zapytać ciekawe czemu?). Pewnego dnia zapytał Sigurda czemu skoro mają pokój nie latają na nich, on go wyśmiał i powiedział, że żaden smok nie da wsiąść sobie na grzbiet. Czkawka nie mówił nic o tym jak oswoił Szczerbatka i teraz na Berk ulubionymi zawodami są wyścigi smoków. Pewnego dnia Valka poprosiła go żeby zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokami, jednak on odmówił mówiąc, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego ze smokami. Najbardziej chciał wrócić do domu, ale nie znał drogi, a nawet gdyby znał to na Berk nie ma Szczerbatka. Tak mu minęły ostatnie miesiące, większość czasu spędzał w samotności patrząc na morze i na spacerach po lesie tak jak dzisiaj. Nie myślał gdzie idzie, było wcześnie rano i jeszcze nikt nie wstał gdy się wymknął. Niezliczoną ilość razy wymykał się tak żeby polatać na Szczerbatku. Na te wspomnienia zrobiło mu się smutno – już nigdy tak nie zrobi. Nagle się zatrzymał. Coś białego leżało w lesie. Podszedł powoli bliżej i zobaczył smoka. Właściwie Nocną furię. Tylko, że całą białą jak śnieg. Jej długi ogon był rozciągnięty. Zobaczył wtedy, że jego druga para skrzydeł była większa niż u Szczerbatka, a ogon mniejszy niż miał jego czarny kuzyn. Wyciągnięte skrzydło było mniejsze o co najmniej metr, był też mniej umięśniony. Spał nie ruszając się. Jednak gdy Czkawka się mu przyjrzał mu się dokładniej zauważył, że nie oddycha. Smok nie żył. Podszedł więc bliżej i położył mu dłoń na grzbiecie był jeszcze trochę ciepły. Wstał wzdychając, znalazł Nocną furię, ale nie dość, że nie ma Szczerbatka to jeszcze martwą. Chciał odejść kiedy zobaczył, że skrzydło się poruszyło. Przykucnął i podniósł skrzydło. Zobaczył smoka mniejszego niż Straszliwiec koloru swojej matki. Smoczek nie miał więcej niż tydzień i patrzył z zaciekawieniem na Czkawkę który delikatnie wziął małego na ręce: - Co tu robisz mały i co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – Zapytał – Wezmę cię chyba do osady, bez mamy długo nie pożyjesz Wstał i zaczął iść w kierunku wioski. To nie była typowa Nocna Furia, on był jej podgatunkiem. - Więc nazwa gatunkowa musi być związana z Nocną furią tak jak Szeptozgon i Krzygozgon – myślał głośno – Śnieżna Furia – Smoczek zamruczał mu na rękach – A ty będziesz się nazywać… może Śnieg – Smok na jego rękach znowu zamruczał Do wioski było daleko, więc wracając opowiadał Śniegowi o tym jak poznał Szczerbatka i pokazał ludziom, że smoki nie chcą walczyć. Smok cały czas słuchał patrząc się w niego inteligentnymi oczami. Gdy doszli na spotkanie wyszła mu jego matka która gdy tylko zobaczyła co ma na rękach zatrzymała: - Co to jest? Smok? Nocna Furia? – Zapytała - Nazwałem Śnieżna Furia po kolorze skóry i wyspie. I tak to jest smok – powiedział nie zatrzymując się – Ma na imię Śnieg – powiedział przez ramię Zaniósł smoka do domu… niestety przy wejściu leżał wędzony węgorz. Smok się przeraził i rzucił plazmą w węgorza, potem wszedł na ramiona by warknąć, oraz być może pierwszy raz odsłonić wszystkie zęby. Valka przystanęła patrząc na tę parę, jako jedyna zauważyła jak Czkawka zauważył pierwszy węgorza i jako pierwszy szepnął przestraszony Węgorz w dodatku nie był zaskoczony reakcją smoka. Zaniepokoiło ją to,że chociaż ona pierwszy raz zauważyła, że smoki boją się węgorzy tymczasem on… on wiedział to już dawniej. Czkawka dał dla Śniegowi trzy ryby jednak smok zjadł tylko dwie: - To wiemy już ile jesz , prześpij się trochę- Smok na niego spojrzał – Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz? No co? No tak nie masz gdzie spać. Nie martw się coś się znajdzie. Ułożył mu ciepłe posłanie z siana. Właściwie mógłby spać z nim tak jak Straszliwce Gothi, ale one nie rosną, a gdy Śnieg nauczy się spać w łóżku i będzie większy nie będzie mógł go tego oduczyć. Nie miał zamiaru spać w jednym łóżku z wielkim gadem, to miejsce Astrid. Nie powiedział nikomu, że ma żonę. Nigdy jej już nie zobaczy. Niedługo potem przyszedł Sigurd zobaczyć nowego domownika i szczerze mówiąc nie był zbyt zadowolony Tydzień później był dzień który zapamięta na zawsze. Uczył Śniega latać, a Valka mu się przyglądała: - Skąd wiesz, że jest gotowy na latanie? – Spytała -Sądzę, że im szybciej tym lepiej – Odpowiedzi1ał nie patrząc na matkę - Ale, po co… – Nie usłyszał o co jej chodzi, bo nagle przybiegł Sigurd: - Mamo jest – Zawołał - Co jest synu? - Nocna Furia - Co? – Czkawka spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem - Jest inna niż zwykle to znaczy ta sama Czarna Śmierć ale… – Nie zwrócił uwagi na brata – Gdy podszedłem spojrzał na mnie z furią i odszedł, chciał odlecieć, ale nie mógł. On nie może latać. Chciałem pomóc, jednak strzeliwa do mnie tuż pod nogi. Jest na równinie Odyna - Idziemy tam wszyscy – Zauważyła, że Czkawka też idzie – Ty zostajesz on ciebie nigdy nie widział i się tylko zdenerwuje - Idę z wami – Zaoponował - Nie! Rafael, Svengal zamknijcie go i tego małego smoka w domku – Powiedziała do rosłych wikingów – Musimy uspokoić Czarną Śmierć, a nie chcę by tobie coś się stało - On się nie uspokoi, Mamo! Sigurd! – Zawołał – Proszę, błagam – Szepnął gdy był już sam Zamknęli go w domku razem ze Śniegiem, walił w drzwi. Ale oni go nie słyszał. Potem usłyszał ryk Nocnej Furii: - Przepraszam, przyjacielu – Siadł na podłodze przy ścianie i pierwszy raz od 9 miesięcy zaczął płakać. Rozdział III Czkawka siedział tak przez chwilę. Wreszcie usłyszał skrobanie o podłogę. Smoczek popatrzył na niego jakby coś mu sugerował: - No jasne – szepnął – Dawaj plazmą w drzwi Śnieg zamruczał z zadowolenia, że chłopak go zrozumiał i dał plazmą w drzwi. Nie było wielkich zmian, więc drugi raz. Teraz lekko się paliły i były o wiele słabsze. Otworzył pysk by oddać następny strzał… i nic: - Jesteś mały, więc masz tylko dwa strzały – Zamyślił się Czkawka – Może teraz dam radę je wyważyć Wziął rozbieg i usłyszał ciche łamanie drewna, potem jeszcze raz i było coraz lepiej: - Do trzech razy sztuka I udało mu się: - Śnieg zostań – Smok posłusznie usiadł – Muszę kogoś uratować – Powiedział z uśmiechem i pobiegł w gęsty las Tymczasem Valka przybywa na polanę i zobaczyła Nocną Furię. Była tak pochłonięta emocjami, że nie widziała siodła na jego grzbiecie. Nikt nie zauważył: - Witaj, o Czarna Śmierci – Powiedziała próbując nie okazywać strachu – Widzę, że nie możesz latać. Chcę ci tylko pomóc – Wyciągnęła powoli rękę W tej chwili smok ryknął głośniej niż zapamiętała, z rozpaczą „Pewnie dlatego, że nie może latać” myślała kobieta. Przybliżyła się do smoka. Jednak Nocna Furia była zrozpaczona nie tym, że nie mogła latać. To było coś gorszego. Stracił przyjaciela, chciał by wszyscy go teraz nienawidzili. Był znowu groźną bestią która nie zawaha się by zabić. Strzelił plazmą. Valka się przeraziła, nigdy tak się nie bała nawet tuż przed tym jak ją zabrał z Berk. Smok znowu strzelił: - Ile splunięć ma Nocna Furia? – Zawołała - Nie mam pojęcia. Nikt nie ma – Powiedział Svengal Czarna śmierć strzeliła jeszcze kilka razy i zaczęła walczyć łapami i ogonem. Nikogo nie zabiła. Nie umiała jeszcze zabić człowieka. Przecież oni nic nie zrobili. Ale Sigurd rzucił w niego włócznią w miejsce które miał wrażliwe po ostatnim strzale, nie wbiła się mocno, ale bolało. Rzucił się w stronę chłopaka odrzucając ogonem Valkę która krzyczała imię swojego syna. Smok przygwoździł go łapą i zaczął szykować plazmę. Jednak było już sześć strzałów: - Limit się wyczerpał, Sigurd za tobą jest włócznia. Zabij ją – Krzyknęła jego matka To koniec. Smok umrze w walce tak jak powinien. Zamknął oczy. Czekając na śmierć. Nagle usłyszał głos krzyczący „nie”. Głos z przeszłości za którym poszedł by w ogień. Drobna postać walnęła w niego. Czarna Śmierć obtoczyła go skrzydłami i potoczyła się w stronę klifu. Była ledwo żyła: - On zabił Czkawkę – Szepnęła Valka – Teraz ty zginiesz Smok słysząc jej słowa przeraził się. Zabił Czkawkę. To nie może być prawda smok wydał dźwięk rozpaczy. Czkawka nagle zrozumiał, że leży bezpieczny w ramionach przyjaciele: - Na mój znak stocz się z klifu – Szepnął Wiedział, że usłyszał. Wytężył zmysły słyszał jak jego matka bierze oddech by zadać cios: - Teraz – powiedział cicho smok posłuchał Valka była zdziwiona, że smok się sam zabił. Klif miał 200 metrów wysokości i kończył się ostrymi kamieniami. Czkawka w sekundę znalazł się na plecach przyjaciela. A smok wpadł w furię. Wtedy mu się to nie udało, bo chciał umrzeć. Teraz miał po co żyć. Szczerbatek wzbił się w powietrze z radosnym rykiem, strzelił do ludzi by się oddalili od miejsca w którym chciał wylądować. Wylądował i zakrył Czkawkę skrzydłami aby oni go nie widzieli. Ludzie bardzo się przerazili. Nie dość, że smok był zły to jeszcze umiał latać. Sigurd przecisnął się do matki i powiedział: - Myślę, że Czarna Śmierć bierze siłę z ofiar. Wiem, że chcesz pomścić Czkawkę, lecz patrz na tych ludzi - Masz rację – Szepnęła patrząc w ziemię – Oddajmy jej pokłon W chwili w której ludzie się kłaniali Szczerbaty odsłonił Czkawkę który prostował się w siodle: - Mamo… – Zaczął Sigurd Zobaczyli Czkawkę który siedział na grzbiecie smoka. Chłopak zszedł z niego idąc do niej… i dostał ogonem w twarz. Czkawka obrócił się: - O co ci chodzi? Smok zrobił obrażoną minę: - Wielka dzidzia jest zazdrosna – Znowu dostał ogonem, ale mocniej – Uspokój się albo znajdę innego smoka! W tej chwili przyleciały inne smoki by zobaczyć alfę. Gdy szli przy nich wszystkie się kłaniały. Wreszcie doszedł do matki: - Mamo… - Nie podchodź do mnie – Powiedziała podnosząc broń W tym momencie Szczerbatek skoczył przed niego wyszczerzając wszystkie zęby: - Szczerbatku uspokój się, chodź do mnie – Powiedział spokojnie, a smok podszedł. Czkawka kucnął by być na wysokości oczu smoka – Tęskniłem za tobą, ale teraz muszę coś jeszcze zrobić, ok? – Smok liznął go po twarzy – Nie, fuj, Szczerbatku - Szcze… Szczerbatku? – Jąkał się Sigurd – O co chodzi? Czemu smoki wam się kłaniają? - Szczerbatek jest alfą wszystkich smoków – Dostał odpowiedź wstającego Czkawki - Czemu się tak nagle uspokoił? – spytała niepewnie Valka - Myślał, że nie żyje… i nawzajem - Co go to obchodzi? – Spytała matka Astrid - Szczerbatek pokaż ogon – Smok posłuchał go – Widzicie? Nie ma jednej lotki, zrobiłem mu ogon, zacząłem na nim latać i tak zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi - Stoik cię nakrył i uciekliście z wyspy, tak? – Spytała Valka - Opowiem wam wszystko – Tak zrobił. Teraz razem ze Szczerbatkiem siedział patrząc w morze. Gdy jego smok spotkał Śniega był szczęśliwy tak jak i Śnieg, ale teraz biały smok leżał trochę dalej dając im prywatność. Czkawka opowiadał mu co się wydarzyło gdy jego nie było, mówił o tym jaki był radosny z widoku matki i brata, zmieszany z powodu rodziców Astrid… wtedy mu się przypomniało, że zapomniał im powiedzieć, że są rodziną: - Zrozum, gdy tylko widzę rodziców Astrid chcę uciekać – Smok spojrzał na niego – No dobra… uciekam - Przed kim uciekasz? – Przyszła Valka - Chciałbym na razie zatrzymać to dla siebie. Coś się stało? - Skoro mamy wrócić na Berk potrzebne nam smoki. Pokaż mi jak się zaprzyjaźnić tak by dały na siebie wsiąść, a ja przekonam resztę - Ok, najpierw znajdźmy ci smoka - Właściwie to już wiem kogo chcę Zaprowadziła go w las wreszcie zobaczyli wielkiego na ponad 10 metrów smoka: - Dobrze, po pierwsze nadaj mu imię - Może Chmuroskok? – Spytała - Świetne, teraz podejdź do niego mówiąc i powoli wyciągnij rękę o tak – Zaprezentował na Szczerbatku Teraz patrzył jak pomiędzy jego matką, a Chmuroskokiem wytwarza się więź: - Ok, teraz na smoka – Zdecydował wsiadając na Szczerbatka - Co?! - Zaufaj mu Posłuchała się go, potem polecieli. Valka szybko się nauczyła latać: - Idź naucz innych my musimy trochę polatać nie jesteśmy w formie Gdy wrócił podszedł do niego Sigurd: - Jakiś Gromogrzmot się do mnie przyczepił i ciągle mnie wącha, pomóż Czkawka spojrzał na smoka: - Pachniesz Stoikiem - Więc chce mnie zjeść - Nie, Thornado był smokiem twojego ojca. Jest dobrze wytresowany. Wróć na nim – Spojrzał na morze – Jutro wracamy do domu Rozdział IV - To co synu lecimy? - Głos Valki wyrwał Czkawkę z zamyślenia - Nad czym myślisz? - O tym, że wracam do domu - I to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że uciekasz przed Hoffersonami? - Dopytywała się - Co?! Ja uciekam przed Hoffersonami... Nie dlaczego? - Zmieszał się - Gdy tylko ich widzisz zmykasz, coś zrobiłeś Astrid? Coś cię z nią łączy? - Astrid? Ja coś jej zrobiłem? I czemu miało by mnie coś z nią łączyć? - Spytał - Gdy Stoik kłamał odpowiadał pytaniem na pytanie. Ty też tak robisz - Zaśmiała się i poszła Czkawka stał przez chwile przetrawiając co mu powiedziała jego matka. Wreszcie wszedł do wioski. Zobaczył kilka smoków które czekały na jeźdźców. Matka Astrid wzięła Śmiertnika Zębacza o imieniu Mgła, jej mąż Koszmara Ponocnika - Tytana, Svengal miał też Koszmara o imieniu Wędrowiec. Szczerbatek z małym przyjacielem wygrzewali się w słońcu. Podszedł do nich: - To co Mordko, lecimy? - Smok wstał z radością - Dobra wszyscy na smoki - Zażądał - jeśli się sprężymy jutro będziemy w domu Lecieli w spokoju przez godzinę, Czkawka był przyzwyczajony do latania z bardziej doświadczonymi ludźmi, więc lot mu się dłużył. Nagle z chmur wyłonił się Chmuroskok: - Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? - Spytała się Valka - Tak, jasne. Sigurd, niech Thornado leci pierwszy, bo zna drogę do domu. Ja zaraz wracam. Gdy wyszedł z szeregu dołączyła do niego Valka: - Chcę zobaczyć czy mój smok ma szansę z Nocną Furią. Mógłbyś... - Nie dokończyła. Drugi smok już wystartował Chmuroskok był szybki, ale nie mógł dorównać Szczerbatkowi. Wreszcie wyrównali się: - Czkawka to jest cudowne! Po co z nimi walczyliśmy? Teraz jestem smokiem - Bardzo fajnie, ale ty nie latasz - I skoczył - Czkawka! Zaraz cię zła... - Oniemiała gdy zobaczyła jak jej syn rozkłada swoje skrzydła. Podleciała do niego - Jak to zrobiłeś?! - Trochę to trwało ale... Sczerbatku! - Przed nimi stał lodowiec. Smok nie miał większych trudności ze złapanie jeźdźca - Co tak wolno? - Dostał uchem - Twój smok nie na za dużo sobie pozwala? - Może i tak, ale on już jest złośliwy- Znowu dostał. Valka się zaśmiała - Powinniśmy wracać - Zaproponowała - Dobrze, ale najpierw skocz - Powiedział - Ale nie mam twoich skrzydeł ja... - Zaufaj mi, zaufaj Chmuroskokowi - Dobrze - Skoczyła ze smoka. A smok oczywiście nie zawiódł - Teraz możemy wracać Aby odpocząć zatrzymali się na smoczej wyspie. Czkawkę korciło aby lecieć dalej, ale wiedział, że jazda bez siodła jest niewygodna. Coś go trąciło. Gdy spojrzał w tył zobaczył Szczerbatka, smok nie mógł się nacieszyć obecnością pana. Ostatnio wylizał go w środku nocy by dać upust swej radości: - Co mordko? - Smok wskazał na księżyc - Chcesz polatać? Ok - Szczerbatek podskoczył z radości - Idziesz polatać? - Przyszedł Sigurd - Tak, a co? - Jest noc. Ciemno. Wiesz bezpieczniej w grupie - Zobaczę czy nie ma w pobliżu Dagura i zaraz wracam - Odpowiedział - W smoczej akademii robiliśmy to ciągle - W smoczej akademii? Co to? - Chodź, przelecimy się razem - Wsiadł na smoka i poleciał - No to... - Sigurd do niego dołączył - Heh, po pokoju ze smokami smoki demolowały nam wyspę, nie wiedziały jak się zachować. Tata pozwolił założyć akademię na arenie - Tej na której zabijaliście smoki? - Tak, tej samej. Mamy pięć jeźdźców i cztery smoki - Coś mi się nie zgadza - Bliźniacy mają jednego Zębiroga. Boże, tęsknię za bliźniakami, jak to możliwe? - Szczerbatek na te słowa spojrzał na niego ze strachem - Kim są... - Sigurd nie dokończył pytania - Patrz, tam jest łódź z Berk chodźmy - Podlecieli do małej łodzi rybackiej - Ląduj Na łodzi byli Gruby i Wiadro - Gruby, Wiadro jak miło was widzieć - Zaczął Czkawka - Czkawka, ty żyjesz?! - Spytał Gruby - Ale, że Czkawka, to kogo był to pogrzeb? Myślałem, że jego. A może jest duchem - Przeraził się Wiadro - Spokojnie, nie jestem duchem. Co wy tutaj robicie o tej porze roku? - Dagur spalił cały spichlerz musimy złowić ryby chociaż marnie to idzie - Odpowiedział Gruby Czkawka i Szczerbatek nastraszyli rybki dzięki temu rybacy popłynęli do domu: - Kim oni byli? - Spytał Sigurd - Nasi rybacy, jak tylko dolecimy na Berk poznasz wszystkich z wyspy - Pani Hofferson często mówi o jakiejś Astrid, znasz ją? - Tak, chyba trochę znam - Dostał uchem - Ty gadzie ty, gdzie twoje maniery - Czemu cię walnął? - Zapytał Sigurd powstrzymując się od śmiechu - Nie mam pojęcia - Teraz dostał podwójnie - Lepiej już wracajmy Wylecieli wcześnie rano, Śnieg był zmęczony, więc spał na Szczerbatku przed Czkawką. Chłopak uśmiechał się, czuł, że byli blisko domu jeszcze tylko z pół godziny i będzie w domu... I jest gdy tylko zobaczył wyspę zostawił Śniega, matkę, brata i innych za sobą. Musiał być jak najszybciej w domu. Wystrzelił jak strzała. Smok zaryczał głosem radości. Nie był już sam. Wylądował. Był Stoik, Pyskacz, jeźdźcy... tylko nie było Astrid. Przyleciała reszta osób na smokach. Widział płaczącą z radości Valkę, szczęśliwego brata. Nagle uderzyła go Sztukamięs razem ze Śledzikiem. Ale nie było Astrid. Hoffersonowie byli smutni, ale jest idzie radosnym krokiem, a za nią dumnie kroczy Wichura. Chciał do niej podejść, ale jej rodzice zagrodzili mu drogę: - Astriś, tak tęskniłam, ale ty wyrosłaś - Powiedziała Maria - Mama? Tata? Co wy tu robicie? - A ten chuderlak od Stoika nam trochę pomógł wcześniej o mało nie zabijając - Szczerbatek warknął głucho i przedarł się do Astrid - Witaj, Szczerbatku - Przywitała się z nim Astrid smok najpierw przywitał się z dziewczyną i pobiegł do Wichury - Jak na tą bestię mówicie Szczerbatek, jego imię to Czarna Śmierć - Smok znowu warknął tylko, że głośniej - Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę umówiliśmy się z Sigurdem - Wtedy chłopak podszedł - czyli z Synem wodza i to nie tym chudym, że jutro wyjdziesz za niego za mąż - Co?! - Astrid krzyknęła, Czkawka zaniemówił - Astrid, będziesz żoną syna wodza, to honor - Powiedział Rafael - Nie podchodź do mnie - Wzięła topór do dłoni - Astriś... - Maria zrobiła krok do przodu w tej chwili przed Astrid skoczyła Nocna Furia, warcząc aby ochronić żonę jego pana - Astrid - Czkawka podszedł łagodnie do niej od tyłu i powoli wyciągnął broń z jej ręki - Oni oszaleli - Szepnęła - Czkawka zabierz ich stąd, proszę - Powiedziała drżącym głosem - Astrid wiem, że to jest trudne, ale - Zaczął Sigurd Dziewczyna rzuciła się do niego z prawym sierpowym. Czkawka złapał ją lekko z tyłu za brzuch. Dziewczyna jęknęła: - Astrid, co ci jest - Spytał - Nic takiego - Zobaczył, że dziewczyna płacze - Chodź odpoczniesz, dobrze? - Tylko zabierz mnie do domu - Oczywiście, jak cię puszczę nikogo nie zabijesz? - Spróbuję Czkawka poszedł z nią do domu wodza to zdziwiło Rafaela: - Czemu nie idzie do swojego domu?! - Najpierw wszyscy na zebranie do twierdzy, teraz - Rozkazał Stoik Gdy Czkawka z Astrid i Szczerbatkiem zamknęli drzwi dziewczyna przylgnęła do chłopaka płacząc: - Czemu oni tacy są? - Samotność im odbiła do głowy Znalazł usta dziewczyny i ją pocałował ten pocałunek nie był szalony. Ten pocałunek przekazywał co przeżyli przez te miesiące. Całą samotność i ból. Jednak coś im przeszkodziło: - Czy mi się przesłyszało czy słyszałem płacz dziecka? - Spytał Czkawka - Chodź - Powiedziała Astrid. Cała promieniejąc zaprowadziła go na górę To co zobaczył jako pierwsze to była kołyska. Astrid wzięła na ręce malca i podała go Czkawce - Urodził się wczoraj - Powiedziała - To twój syn. Michael. Rozdział V - Mój syn? Ale... Jak? - Jąkał się Czkawka - Tak, twój syn - Powiedziała Astrid - Weź go na ręce Chłopak wziął swojego syna na ręce. Był taki mały, że bał się się, że coś mu zrobi. Miał włosy tak jak jego matka, ale oczy były zielone: - Jest kropka w kropkę podobny do ciebie - Powiedziała dziewczyna - Ale ma twoje włosy - Zaśmiał się - Żałuję, że mnie tu nie było - Co się stało? Miałeś szybko wrócić? - Czkawka opowiedział jej szybko co się wydarzyło - Wiem, że nie lubisz Sigurda, ale jest fajny - Taak, on tylko pobiera się ze wszystkimi po kolei - Jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną w jego wieku którą spotkał - Zaśmiał się - I od razu zobaczył najpiękniejszą Po tych słowach pocałował ją, lecz znowu coś im przeszkodziło: - Czkawka! - Głos jego matki przeciął powietrze - Jesteś tu? - Jestem, zaraz zejdę - Powiedział - Chodź, poznasz moją matkę. Jest niesamowita - Tą która chciała wydać mnie za mąż? - Spytała - Dzięki, postoję - Ona o niczym nie wiedziała, chodź Gdy Valka zobaczyła schodzącego syna powiedziała: - Śnieg był zły, bo zostawiliście go samego więc... - Przerwała, bo zobaczyła co niesie w rękach jej syn - Czyli jednak dużo cię łączy z Astrid. Pamiętaj instynkt matki jest niezawodny - Czy ja o czymś nie wiem - Spytała Astrid - Ach, moja mama uznała, że jestem kłamcą - Dostał ogonem - Właśnie po tym - Szczerbatek zawsze cię chyba kara za kłamstwo? Co nie? - Zaśmiała się Valka - Pokaż swoje dziecko - Ma na imię Michael - powiedział podając zawiniątko - Jest piękny. Wygląda tak samo jak ty gdy się urodziłeś, macie te same oczy - Chwilę potrzymała i oddała dziecko ojcu Szczerbatek w tej chwili podszedł to pana: - Co mordko, chcesz go zobaczyć? - Kucnął - Opiekuj się nim, ale bez lizania - Smok liznął pana po twarzy - Porozmawiam z Hoffersonami o tym co się tu stało - Powiedziała Valka - Lepiej stąd nie wychodźcie. Spróbuję przeżyć- i poszła - Więc to jest Śnieg? - Spytała się Astrid podnosząc białego smoka - Tak właśnie to on. Chyba położę Michaela, bo zasnął Weszli razem ze smokami na górę, tam położył syna w kołysce. Patrzyli na niego przez chwilę i nagle do kołyski wszedł śnieg. Położył się koło ich syna i zasnął: - To mamy odpowiedniego smoka dla naszego syna - Powiedział dumny ojciec - Myślę, że będzie wolał Zębacza - Mój syn to nie kobieta, będzie miał Śniega - Powiedział - Gdyby nie on nie było by mnie tu - Dodał cicho - Chodź odpoczniesz - I poszli spać Gdy zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze promienie słońca Czkawka się obudził. Najpierw myślał, że śni. Koło niego spała Astrid, syn spał w kołysce a Szczerbatek... Patrzył na niego oczami które mówiły jedno. Chłopak wstał nie budząc żony spojrzał na syna i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zdziwił się gdy zobaczył Valkę rozmawiającą z Chmuroskokiem: - Ktoś tu nie może spać - Zaśmiał się - Ciągle myślę, że to sen - Powiedziała odwracając się - Ale to się dzieje naprawdę - Chciałem polatać ze Szczerbatkiem, jak chcesz możesz się dołączyć - Zaproponował - Jasne, że chcę - Gdy byli na smokach zapytała - Gdzie lecimy? - Nie chcę daleko lecieć, polecimy okrążyć wyspę - Nie lepiej polecieć na patrol, Dagur... - Polecę tam później z całą akademią - Akademią? - Tak, jeźdźcy uczą się tam o wszystkich smokach - Mogłabym do was dołączyć? - Spytała - Jasne, jak wrócimy będę musiał dać im wycisk. Patrząc na to, że Astrid była w ciąży to przez ostatnie tygodnie trening polegał na wysadzaniu wszystkiego po kolei - Śledzik nie wygląda na takiego - Ale jego nikt nie będzie słuchał, wie o smokach wręcz wszystko, ale nie najlepiej walczy Rozmawiali dopóki nie wrócili. Gdy weszli do domu wszyscy jeszcze spali: - Już co najmniej 9, czemu oni śpią? - Spytała Valka - Nie mam pojęcia, za godzinę bądź w akademii dobrze? - Jasne Wszedł na górę, Astrid spała w najlepsze. Pocałował ją - Jeszcze pięć minut - Powiedziała - Wstawaj, spóźnisz się do akademii - Jest tak późno?! - Astrid zerwała się z łóżka - Co u małego? - Śpi w najlepsze ze swoim smokiem - Znajdźmy mu Zębacza, a Śniega damy córce - Córce? Najpierw przeżyjmy z jednym dzieckiem, a potem będą bliźniaki - Nie masz dość bliźniaków? - Zapytała karmiąc Michaela - Nasi będą najgrzeczniejsi na świecie - Zapewnił - Nie chcę mieć więcej bliźniaków, Szpadka i Mieczyk mi wystarczą - Darzysz ich pewnie miłością macierzyńską - Zaśmiał się - Uważaj zaraz będą mieli ślub z kimś i wyfrunął z gniazdka, a potem będziesz płakać, bo Mieczyk będzie zajęty - Jesteś okropny - Potem szepnęła - A mogłam przyjąć ofertę Sączysmarka - I byście wychowywali małe Smarki... Jak to romantycznie brzmi - Chodźmy lepiej na dół, zaraz zajęcia Gdy zeszli na dół Valka i Stoik już tam byli. Czkawka zapytał: - A kto posiedzi przy małym dzisiaj? - Właśnie, Czkawka nie mogę iść... - Valka przerwała Astrid - Hoffersonowie już się zgodzili - Nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł - Powiedział Stoik - Gdy pobędą z wnukiem zobaczą, że już nie ma wyjścia i musi zostać z Czkawką - Powiedziała spokojnie Valka - Jeżeli Śnieg będzie przy nim cały czas to niech tak będzie - Zgodziła się Astrid - Widzisz kochanie, tymi słowami się zgodziłaś, że nie damy synowi babskiego smoka Po śniadaniu poszli do akademii, inni już tam byli: - Mamo to jest Śledzik ze Sztukamięs, Sączysmark i Hakokieł, oraz Mieczyk, Szpadka, Jot i Wym - Widzisz jestem lepszy, wymienił mnie pierwszego - Przekomarzał się z siostrą Mieczyk - Ty jesteś lepszy? To największy żart jaki słyszałam - I zaczęli się bić, na szczęście Jot i Wym ich rozdzielili - Dobrze dzisiaj lecimy do skał i robimy slalom - W odpowiedzi wszyscy jęknęli - Sądzisz, że Chmuroskok poradzi sobie ze skałami? Jest chyba za duży - Zmartwiła sięValka - Twój smok gdy jest sam spokojnie, ale teraz ty nim musisz kierować. Więc chodźmy Latanie szło bardzo dobrze, czyli jednak ćwiczyli przez te miesiące. "Jak to możliwe?" zastanawiał się Czkawka: - Po prostu siedziałam na Wichurce i strzelałam kolcami do tego kto się obijał - Odpowiedziała Astrid na niezadane pytanie - Dobry pomysł, ale dałaś radę? - Och, widok Sączysmarka które omija kolce... To był prawdziwy relaks - Dobra, teraz Sączysmark, bliźniaki i Śledzik lecą na patrol w stronę smoczej wyspy. A my lecimy do Łupieżców Lecieli przez pewien czas. Wreszcie Valka nie wytrzymała: - Zaraz będziemy u Łupieżców, a wy nic się nie szykujecie - A czemu miałbym? - Spytał Czkawka - Albrecht Perfidny? Wojna z Łupieżcami? - Kiedy ostatni raz widziałem Albrechta śmiał się i rozmawiał z tatą na naszym weselu - Mamy z nimi pokój - Zdziwiła się Valka - Tak, Dzięki Czkawce - Chłopak chciał jej przerwać, więc mówiła dalej - Jako jedyny mu zaufał i połączyliśmy siły w walce z Dagurem - Ja... - Astrid mu przerwała - I pokonał Krzygozgona - On tylko szukał swojej matki - Co to Krzykozgon? - Spytała się Valka - Trochę większe od Szeptozgona, czyli nic takiego - Powiedział chłopak. Dostał uchem - On kłamie? - Spytała się Valka Astrid - To jest cztery razy większe od Szeptozgona - Odpowiedziała - I z tym jakże miłym akcentem dotarliśmy - Powiedział Czkawka - Idziemy spytać jak jego patrole i wracamy Wylądowali powitani przez Albrechta: - Czkawka ty żyjesz - Zdziwił się - Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić - Właśnie widzę - Zaśmiał się - Astrid gdzie twój brzuch? Syn czy córka? - Syn, Michael - Powiedziała - Moje gratulacje - I wtedy zobaczył Valkę - Valka to ty? - Tak, to ja... - Czkawka jej przerwał - Zaraz powspominacie stare czasy, ale najpierw tata kazał ci to przekazać - Powiedział dając kartkę Czkawce - Co my tu mamy? Stoik zaprasza na ucztę z powodu odnalezienia żony, syna i narodzin wnuka - Co?! Jaką ucztę - Spytał Czkawka Rozdział VI Gdy wrócili do domu Czkawka z Astrid poszli zobaczyć zobaczyć co u ich syna. Jego dziadkowie stali nad kołyską i zachwycali się nim. Śnieg za to stał na brzegu kołyski i patrzył czy nie dzieje mu się krzywda. Gdy tylko zobaczył Czkawkę podleciał do niego i usiadł mu na ramionach. W tym momencie rodzice Astrid zauważyli ich: - Astriś - Zaczęła Maria - Ja przepraszam za to, że chciałam cię zeswatać z kimś kogo nie zna... - Nie Mario - Przerwał jej ojciec - To był mój pomysł, wybaczysz mi kiedyś? - Ja... Nie wiem - Jąkała się dziewczyna - Chyba muszę przyzwyczaić się do tej sytuacji. Po prostu dajcie mi czas - Dobrze córuś - Powiedział Rafael - Wasz syn jest bardzo grzeczny - I poszli Młode małżeństwo patrzyło na wychodzącą parę: - Valka miała bardzo dobry pomysł - Powiedziała Astrid - Nie spodziewałem się tego, nawet za sto lat - Zaśmiał się - A Śnieg wypadł zaskakująco dobrze w nowej roli - Dobrze, Śnieg jest smokiem Michaela - Na te słowa Śnieg wszedł na jej ramiona, połasił się chwilę i wrócił na swoje miejsce przy dziecku - Byli sobie przeznaczeni, uwierz mi - Powiedział - Stoik mówił tobie coś o uczcie? - Nie, ale zapewne będziemy tam musieli przynieść syna - Na pewno, ale do zmroku jeszcze godzina, więc teraz idziemy do mojego brata - To jest twój najgorszy pomysł, uwierz mi - Astrid... I tak będziesz musiała go poznać - Muszę się przygotować... Może jutro? - Zapytała z nadzieją - Jutro powiesz, że jutro, pojutrze, że... - No dobra, ale tylko na chwilę. Przywitamy się i wracamy Sigurd siedział na dole w swoim pokoju, wszyscy chcieli z nim rozmawiać. Oprócz Czkawki i Astrid - oni go unikają. Myślał o tym jakim był durniem stracił szanse na przyjaźń z nimi. Ktoś zapukał, kiedy otworzył w drzwiach stali Czkawka z Astrid która miała na rękach małe dziecko. Za nimi stał Szczerbatek który lekko szczerzył kły: - Szczerbatek kultury trochę - Powiedział jego brat - On nie jest wrogiem - Ja się mu nie dziwię - Powiedział Sigurd - Astrid, przepraszam. Powiedziałem chyba za dużo, nie wiedziałem, że masz męża... I dziecko - Przeprosiny przyjęte. Właściwie to jest pestka w porównaniu z tym co robił Sączysmark - Zaśmiała się Astrid - Kim jest Sączysmark? - Taki jeden. Mój główny rywal. Astrid nocami płakała, czy wybrać mnie, czy Sączy... - Nie dokończył, bo Astrid go walnęła - Dobra przepraszam. Tylko nie bij więcej - Jesteś okrutny - Mruknęła - Sigurd idziesz dzisiaj na ucztę? - Tak zaraz wychodzę - To spotkamy się tam, jasne? - Jasne Para poszła znowu na górę przygotować się do wyjścia. Czkawka próbował ukryć uśmiech: - Z czego się śmiejesz? - Spytała zirytowana dziewczyna - Myślałem, że gdy tylko go zobaczysz rzucisz się na niego z pięścią - Za kogo ty mnie masz? Czkawka nie odpowiedział i ją pocałował. Astrid zrobiła krok w tył i się przewróciła wpadając na łóżko, potem spadli na podłogę: - Zaraz zacznę uważać za niezdarę - Zaśmiał się - Bardzo śmieszne - Patrzyła jak Czkawka wstaje, a potem pomaga jej wstać - Dzięki - Nie ma sprawy Milady. Musimy chyba iść - Bierzemy Śniega? - No jasne, ktoś musi cały czas być przy moim synu Weszli do twierdzy niezauważeni, ale szczęście nie trwało długo: - No i są - Zabrzmiał głos Stoika - Co takie zaskoczone miny? Bez was nie zaczynamy - I jesteśmy, to my pójdziemy na swoje miejsce, tak? - Powiedział z nadzieją Czkawka - Nie tak szybko. Mam dwa ogłoszenia, po pierwsze chciałbym powitać nowego członka Wandali. Mówię to nie bez dumy, bo to jest mój wnuk, ma na imię Michael. Ale druga wiadomość jest taka, Czkawka jeśli się nie zgodzisz to poczekam jeszcze, ale chciałbym byś już został wodzem - Wszyscy patrzyli z zaskoczeniem to na ojca to na syna - Jeśli mi pomożesz, to tak. Zgadzam się - Powiedział Czkawka po chwili namysłu - Świetnie! To już za kilka dni będziesz wodzem, a ja wyprowadzam się od płaczącego po nocach dziecka - Czyli to o to chodzi? - Spytała się Astrid - Och, Astrid, przez następnych wiele dni nie będziesz spała przez Michaela W tej chwili przybiegł Śledzik: - Dagur atakuje! - Astrid, oddaj Michaela swoim rodzicom, jeźdźcy za mną! - Popatrzył na przerażonego brata - Sigurd i Albrecht wy też Statki zbliżały się od strony portu, było ich na oko 30 parę. Jeźdźcy byli na swoich smokach: - Dagur nie wie, że tu jestem, więc zaskoczymy go - Powiedział Czkawka - Masz jakiś plan? - Spytała Valka - Nie jakiś... - Czkawka powiedział im co robią - Dobra, jakieś pytania? - Tak, będziemy mogli coś wysadzić? - Spytała Szpadka z nadzieją - Jasne - Uspokoił bliźniaki Czkawka - Taaak - Zawołał uradowany Mieczyk Astrid była pod skałą zaprowadzona w kąt przed nią stał Dagur: - Wichura, ognia - Ale smoczyca nie strzeliła - Limit strzałów - No to co chodź tutaj a twojej Wichurce nic się nie stanie - Zaśmiał się Dagur - Nigdy - Wysyczała Ale widziała Valkę której też skończyły się strzały, Hakokieł wyglądał na zmęczonego, a bliźniaki - bliźniaki się biły chociaż nigdy się nie kłuciły w takich chwilach. Przegrywali. Nagle niebieski strzał zatopił statek: - Niespodzianka! - Powiedziała Astrid Wichura zionęła na nich ogniem, miała jeszcze daleko do limitu. Bliźniaki przestali się bić. Hakokieł odzyskał siły - nigdy mu ich nie brakowało. Berserkowie nie byli przygotowani na to, że oni oszukiwali. W jednej sekundzie połowa sił wroga została stracona. Dagur zarządził odwrót. Nie był przygotowany na to. Zostały mu cztery statki. Nie miał szans niedługo potem tylko jeden. Nagle zobaczył, że jest sam na sta... Nie nie jest sam. Para kocich oczu wpatrywała się w niego: - Ty nie żyjesz - Krzyknął przerażony - Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić - Powiedział Czkawka - Przez ciebie przez długi czas nie byłem w domu. To najgorsze co zrobiłeś. Ale to koniec - Koniec... Ale jesteśmy jak bracia - Nie, nie jesteś moim bratem - Wyciągnął miecz - Walczymy? Czy się poddajesz Dagur nie czekał, zaatakował go nagle. Czkawka tylko na to czekał, z łatwością sparował uderzenie. Gdy Dagur był wytrącony z równowagi wbił mu miecz tuż przy sercu, ale ostatkiem sił Dagur wbił mu miecz w brzuch. Rozdział VII 3 Tygodnie później Czkawka próbował podnieść powieki, ale nie udało mu się. Słabo słyszał głosy: - Gothi powiedziała, że ma małe szanse - Był to głos młodej kobiety - Nie martw się, Czkawka jest silny - Powiedział jakiś mężczyzna - On będzie... - Nie dowiedział się co chciała powiedzieć, on już jej nie słyszał Nie miał pojęcia co się stało, wiedział tylko, że był ranny. Czuł jakby brzuch płonął mu żywym ogniem. Jego całe ciało płonęło. Chciał wskoczyć do zimnej wody i nigdy nie wychodzić. Poczuł zimno na czole. Spróbował otworzyć powieki... i udało się. Zobaczył czarnego smoka. Gad na jego widok postawił uszy z radością. Chciał go powitać, ale ciemność go pochłonęła. Szczerbatek siedział przy swoim panu już od wielu dni. Przez 21 dni nie spał. Jadł tylko tyle by przeżyć. Gdy ktoś patrzył na niego widział zarys wszystkich kości. To nie był już siejący postrach smok. Siedział i patrzył na wchodzących ludzi Valka, Astrid, Stoick, Astrid, Gothi... Gothi mówiła, że wdało się zakażenie i dlatego Czkawka ma gorączkę. Był bardzo gorący. Przez pierwsze dni gorączki chłopak miotał się po całym łóżku. Po kilku dniach uspokoił się. Otworzył nawet oczy... Ale to było tydzień temu. Od tygodnia nie ruszał się. Smok słyszał tylko słabe pukanie serca. Nagle powietrze przeszył dźwięk płaczącego dziecka. Zobaczył, że Śnieg był zdenerwowany. Podszedł do dziecka, a ono popatrzyło na niego wielkimi zielonymi oczami, takie same miał Czkawka. Michael miał jasne włosy które były po matce. O, Astrid właśnie przyszła wzięła małego na ręce, usiadła przy mężu i zaczęła karmić dziecko. Patrzyła na swojego męża, miała smutne oczy. Szczerbatek podszedł do niej i położył głowę na kolanach swojej pani. Astrid pogłaskała go po głowie i popatrzyła na jego wystające kości. Próbowała zmusić smoka do jedzenia, ale Szczerbatek nie chciał. Martwiła się o niego dlatego też, że był alfą. Smoki były bardzo rozbrykane jednak nie z radości. Chciały mieć alfę, więc ze smutku demolowały wszystko po kolei. Pomyślała o tym jak znalazła Czkawkę. Szczerbatek leżał przy nim ogrzewając go własnym ciałem. Teraz siedzi tylko tutaj i marnieje z dnia na dzień. Usłyszała, że Valka ją woła, więc poszła na dół. Szczerbatek popatrzył przez okno. Była już noc, więc wszedł na łóżko swojego pana, położył głowę na jego piersi i tak zasnął. Gdy Astrid z Valką weszły na górę zobaczyły, że Szczerbatek mocno spał: - Wreszcie zasnął - Uśmiechnęła się Valka - Mam nadzieję, że nie dlatego, że coś się stało - Gdyby coś się stało nie byłby taki spokojny - Odpowiedziała - Nie spał od 4 tygodni, to musiało kiedyś nastąpić - Tak... Pewnie tak - Powiedziała ziewając - Tobie sen też dobrze zrobi, idź się położyć - Ale Czkawka... - Nic mu się nie stanie jeżeli teraz pójdziesz spać. Ja tutaj będę, tak jak i Szczerbatek - Dobrze, będę na dole - I poszła na dół, jednak najpierw położyła syna do kołyski Valka patrzyła na schodzącą Astrid, a potem na Szczerbatka. Smok spał głębokim snem i wydawał się spokojny. Usiadła na krześle i patrzyła na nich. Stoik powiedział jej wszystko co się stało, to co powiedział mu w dzień gdy zobaczył Szczerbatka też. Myślała często czemu jej syn się nie poddał, ale odpowiedź miała pod ręką. Mimo, że był ciamajdą wiedział, że on jako jedyny ma szansę ocalić ludzi. Kiedyś będzie pewnie jednym z największych wodzów. Ale musi przeżyć. Musi. Te słowa kłębiły się w umyśle Valki aż zasnęła. Astrid przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła. Dawno nie wyspała się tak dobrze. Poszła do Czkawki, Valka spała, Szczerbatek spał, ale głaskała go ręka. Czkawka nie zauważył jej od razu, pierwsze co zobaczył po obudzeniu to pysk Szczerbatka. Przeraził się gdy zobaczył jaki jest chudy. Był lekki i mimo, że cielsko smoka leżało na nim nie czuł ciężaru. Po paru sekundach zauważył, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Astrid stała w wejściu z uśmiechem na ustach: - Dzień dobry Milady - Uśmiechnął się - Czkawka żyjesz - Szepnęła - Ile spałem? - Och, tylko miesiąc - Powiedziała Valka którą obudziły głosy - A co jemu się stało? - Zapytał patrząc na smoka który jeszcze się nie obudził - Nie chciał jeść i nie spał. Dzisiaj zasnął pierwszy raz od miesiąca, więc daj mu pospać - Odpowiedziała Astrid Szczerbatek spał twardym snem, ale usłyszał radosne głosy. Otworzył oczy i podniósł głowę. Jego pan miał otwarte oczy! Zaczął go lizać po twarzy: - Nie! Szczerbatku - Powiedział odsuwając uśmiechniętą smoczą mordkę - Też za tobą tęskniłem, ale nie liż. Błagam - Od dawna nie był tak szczęśliwy - Powiedział Stoik który gdy tylko usłyszał, że Czkawka się obudził przyszedł tutaj - Szczerbatku wiem, że się cieszysz, ale teraz idziesz na dół i zjesz śniadanie i to CAŁE śniadanie. Rozumiesz? - Smok jeszcze raz liznął pana i posłusznie zszedł na dół witając się przy tym z każdym po kolei Po tygodniu Czkawka już chodził po całym domu, a Szczerbatek coraz lepiej wyglądał. Chłopak wyszedł na dwór by polać. Już był na smoku kiedy przyszła Astrid: - A ty gdzie lecisz? - Przelecieć się, idziesz ze mną? - O nie panie przyszły wodzu ty jeszcze nie będziesz latać - Ty latałaś w ostatnim miesiącu ciąży - Zaoponował - Ja tak, ale ty nie jesteś w ciąży - I poszła do domu - Widziałeś ją Szczerbatku? Chodź więc do kuźni Jednak nie było im dane popracować w spokoju: - A ty co tu robisz? - Spytała Valka - Aaa... Nic takiego - Nowy ogon dla Szczerbatka? - Tak, ten który ma jest już trochę stary, więc robię ogon którym będzie mógł sam sterować - Na pewno będzie szczęśliwy - Smok na te słowa położył się obrażony - O co mu chodzi? - Ostatnio zniszczył taki ogon, więc ten będzie też mógł być sterowany prze ze mnie - Zniszczył ogon dzięki któremu mógł latać. Dziwne - Zrobił to, więc jeśli zniszczy ten ogon wezmę innego smoka. Gotowe Czkawka założył smokowi nowy ogon, jednak on tylko patrzył się na niego z wyrzutem: - Mordko jeśli znowu będę ranny będziesz mógł mnie zawieść do domu. Na co dzień będę ja z tobą latał. Tylko go wypróbuj Smok wzniósł się w powietrze i chwilę polatał jednak zaraz wrócił: - I było tak źle? - Spytał Czkawka Nagle przybiegła Astrid - Czkawka, leć po Gothi. Michael jest chory. Rozdział VIII - Napisała, że żeby go uratować musi zdobyć Kwiat Nocy który rośnie daleko na północy tam gdzie jeszcze nikt nie doleciał - Powiedział Pyskacz - Ile mamy czasu? - Spytał zaniepokojony Czkawka - Dzień - Dostał laską po głowie - Przepraszam tydzień. Kwiat ma płatki czarne jak noc. Da się ją znaleźć tylko w nocy i tylko smok może jego znaleźć - Już idę - Czkawka nie! Dopiero co leżałeś ranny, nie puszczę cię - Zawołała zrozpaczona Astrid - Muszę lecieć - Objął żonę - To mój syn! To nasz syn! To muszę być ja - Ale lecę z tobą - Nie, jesteś potrzebna tutaj - Pocałował ją mocno - Za niedługo wrócę, obiecuję - Skierował się do wyjścia - Chodź Szczerbatku Wylecieli nie żegnając się z nikim innym. Lecieli przez 3 dni śpiąc tylko gdy było za ciemno by lecieć. Spali na małych wyspach, Czkawka był wtedy zwinięty w ciepłe skrzydła przyjaciela jako, że z kilometra na kilometr było coraz zimniej. Trzeciego dnia znaleźli wyspę pełną czarnych jak noc smoków, ale nie Nocnych Furii. Miały małą trójkątną głowę, a na jej końcu był mały róg, wąski tułów, skrzydła o rozpiętości ok. 8 metrów, oraz długi pokryty kolcami ogon. Miały najwyżej 6 metrów długości i metr wysokości. Gdy wylądowali przy nich okazały się bardzo przyjacielskie: - To co mordko jeszcze trochę do nocy, może opiszemy nowy gatunek? - Smok wzruszył ramionami - Najpierw nazwa może.. Czarna Śmierć? - Szczerbatek spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem - No dobra. Hmm, a może Blask Nocy? - Szczerbatek zamruczał z zadowoleniem Do wieczora siedział i opisywał nowy gatunek. Wreszcie nadeszła noc Czkawka zawołał śpiącego Szczerbatka i poszli szukać kwiatu. Szli już godzinę kiedy Nocna Furia zaczęła wąchać powietrze. Zaczął iść za tym zapachem aż doszedł do łąki pełnej tych kwiatów. Zauważył, że tamte smoki żywią się nimi. Gdy zobaczyły, że Czkawka zerwał kilka zaczęły go atakować. Szczerbatek widząc pana w niebezpieczeństwie odgonił tamte smoki jednak jeden z nich ugryzł chłopaka. Udało się im odlecieć razem z kwiatami. Lecieli całą noc i zatrzymali się dopiero nad ranem, bo Czkawka źle się poczuł. Chłopak popatrzył na swoją nogę tam gdzie ugryzł go jeden z Blasków Nocy. Okazało się, że tamte smoki mają truciznę: - Szczerbek, wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale musimy się dostać jak najszybciej do domu - Smok zrozumiał W następnej chwili leciał bez wytchnienia. Ale był nadal słaby po tym jak głodował gdy Czkawka leżał ranny. Leciał ostatkiem sił podczas gdy Czkawka był już od kilku godzin nie przytomny. Gdy zobaczył, że mijają jakąś wyspę bez żadnej roślinności, padł zbyt zmęczony by dalej lecieć. Szczerbatka obudziły głosy. Zobaczył, że jest w domu, a w łóżku leży uśmiechnięty Czkawka. Nie pamiętał co się wydarzyło po upadku, ale na pewno nie dostali się wtedy na Berk: - Widzę, że już się obudziłeś - Powiedziała Valka - Napij się tego od razu poczujesz się lepiej - Kobieta podsunęła mu pod nos jakiś płyn o miłym zapachu ziół, gdy go wypił poczuł się rzeczywiście lepiej. Wstał i podszedł do Czkawki. Wzrokiem pytał się, co się stało? Czkawka powiedział mu, że dolecieli na wyspę Łupieżców i znalazł ich jakiś ich patrol, a oni wysłali ich statkiem na Berk. Michael wyzdrowiał, a jak się okazało kwiaty były też odtrutką od jadu Blasku Nocy: - Widzisz i właśnie po to musiałem ci zrobić nowy ogon - Smok liznął go po twarzy - Nie! Fuj, Szczerbatku Śnieg też przybiegł przywitać się ze starszym przyjacielem. Czkawka martwił się, bo zazwyczaj smoki w tym wieku powinny być większe, a on rósł powoli. Biały smok cały czas siedział przy dziecku. Czasami Czkawka go zabierał by trochę pochodził na świeżym powietrzu, ale on wolał być przy ludzkim pisklęciu z którym się zaprzyjaźnił. Michael bez niego był niespokojny. Miesięczne dziecko powoli też rosło, choć przez chorobę schudł znacznie to znowu zaczynał normalnie rosnąć. Czkawka wziął Szczerbatka i polecieli na zajęcia do smoczej akademii, ale nie było tam Astrid która zajmowała się dzieckiem: - Dobra, teraz lecimy na zachodnią plażę i uczymy się wydawania poleceń z ziemi gdy smok lata - A nie możemy zrobić quizu? - Spytał z nadzieją Śledzik - Śledzik ty tylko siedzisz i machasz rękoma. Sam to wymyśliłeś - Ale to jest nudne - Sprzeciwił się Mieczyk - Mam dla was niespodziankę Gdy dolecieli na plażę Czkawka pokazał na duże kamienie które wychodziły z wody - Widzicie te kamienie? Statki nie mogą tędy płynąc przez nie, musicie pokazać smokowi aby je zniszczył - Czyli będziemy mogli to wysadzić - Zachwyciła się Szpadka - Ale pamiętajcie robimy to z ziemi - To ja już nie rozumiem wysadzamy, czy nie wysadzamy? - Spytał się Mieczyk - Wysadzają wasze smoki wy dajecie znaki stąd, zrozumiano? - Spytał zrezygnowany Czkawka O dziwo zrozumieli i całkiem dobrze im szło. Szczerbatek był też szczęśliwy, bo zwykle gdy były takie zajęcia on miał wolne. Teraz zobaczył, że Czkawka pokazuje by zrobił wir, zatopił przy tym dwa kamienie. Praca trwała do wieczora, ale teraz statki spokojnie mogły przepływać. Gdy wrócił zobaczył, że Albrecht jest w domu i śmieje się z jego matką: - Witaj Czkawka! Widzę, że wyglądasz lepiej niż ostatnio - Nie byłem wtedy zbyt rozmowny - Zaśmiał się - Jak nas znaleźliście? - Po prostu wysłałem patrol, bo ktoś powiedział, że coś spadło z nieba. Znaleźli was - Droga w tamtą stronę zajęła nam trzy dni, a do waszej wyspy dolecieliśmy w dzień. Mam chyba niesamowitego smoka - Niesamowity jest na pewno - Zaśmiała się Valka - Szczególnie, że jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej był chodzącym trupem - A właśnie moje gratulacje z powodu pokonania Dagura, wredny typ przed śmiercią musiał mieć ostatnie słowo Po pewnym czasie wykręcił się i poszedł wreszcie na górę. Astrid akurat usypiała Michaela i siedziała do męża tyłem. Czkawka podszedł cicho i chwycił ją w talli: - Czkawka, chcesz żebym na zawał padła? - Szepnęła - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę kochanie - Wziął delikatnie syna z jej rąk i położył w kołysce, potem podszedł i pocałował ją, ale nie było im dane mieć spokoju - Czkawka muszę ci coś powiedzieć - Powiedział Stoik który właśnie wszedł - Jutro zostaniesz wodzem Rozdział IX Czkawka klęknął przed Gothi która narysowała mu znak na głowie. Pyskacz podszedł do niego i zawoła: - Mamy nowego wodza! I ludzie i smoki zaczęli wiwatować z radości. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Czkawka zostanie wspaniałym wodzem, lecz on sam ciągle nie był tego pewien. Uczta w twierdzy była wielka przybyli łupieżcy i przedstawiciele Berserków. Berserkowie stali się lennem Berk, więc są zależni od młodego wodza. Czkawce mimo, że był na honorowym miejscu udało się wymknąć i wyjść na zewnątrz. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem stanęli na klifie. Podeszła do niego Valka: - Nie powinieneś być teraz na uczcie na twoją cześć? - Zdaje mi się, że nie jestem jeszcze gotowy na bycie wodzem - Odpowiedział nie patrząc na nią - Nie jestem gotowy na taką odpowiedzialność - Nikt nie jest gotowy - Zaśmiała się - Gdybyś widział początki swojego ojca. - Ale ja nie jestem swoim ojcem - Nie, nie jesteś - Widząc, że Czkawka jeszcze bardziej posmutniał dopowiedziała - Będziesz kimś lepszym. Ty masz serce wodza i duszę smoka - Co to znaczy? - Powiedział patrząc na nią - Jesteś wodzem tak jak twój ojciec, dziadek i inni przodkowie, ale też jesteś panem smoków - Nie, Drago był panem, bo jego Oszołomostrach bał się niego. Nie jestem panem smoków. Szczerbatek nie boi się mnie - Sądząc po opisach Drago nigdy nie był prawdziwym panem smoków. Żeby być panem trzeba zdobyć lojalność smoka. Jak niby Szczerbatek pokonał złego alfę? Ufał ci. Żeby być panem smoków trzeba zdobyć ich lojalność. Dla ciebie smoki zrobią wszystko. I to ty połączyłeś te dwa światy, Czkawka. To ty panujesz i nad smokami i nad ludźmi. Rozpocząłeś nową erę - Ja robiłem tylko to co muszę - Może i tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dokonałeś wielkich rzeczy - I poszła Chłopak stał jeszcze długo patrząc na morze, korciło go wsiąść na Szczerbatka i polecieć. Uciec od obowiązków. Ale nie mógł ich zostawić. Musiał pokazać, że będzie dobrym wodzem. Wszedł do twierdzy na szczęście niezauważony i usiadł u boku żony: - A gdzie was poniosło? - Spytała jego żona - Musieliśmy odetchnąć od tego wszystkiego - Ode mnie też? - Nie, od ciebie nie musiałem - Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją - Wybaczysz mi, że zostawiłem cię tu samą? - Nie wiem, pomyślę nad tym - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Uczta trwała do rana i wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że była to najlepsza uczta na której byli. Tylko Czkawka siedział zamyślony. Myślał nad słowami swojej matki. Jednak gdy wrócił do domu zrozumiał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale spokojne życie nie jest dla niego. Rok później Czkawka stał w porcie i czekał na przedstawicieli wyspy Araluen. Niestety nie było dzisiaj rano Szczerbatka, bo Sączysmark nie zapanował nad Hokokłem i strzelił w Szczerbatka. Teraz czarny smok był zmęczony szczególnie, że mały Michael nie dawał mu nigdy odpocząć, bo razem ze Śniegiem nie patrzyli po kim chodzą gdy ganiają się po całym domu. Chłopak był wysoki jak na swój wiek. Stał się pięknym dzieckiem z zielonymi oczami i blond włosami takimi samymi jak u matki. Powitał ludzi i poszedł z nimi omawiać różne sprawy. Tymczasem Szczerbatek obudził się i zauważył, że Czkawka gdzieś sobie poszedł. Smok był zły. Machnął wściekle ogonem i skierował się do wyjścia. Drogę zabiegł mu Śnieg którego gonił Michael. Chłopiec potknął się, więc Szczerbatek go złapał zanim spadł na podłogę: - Ciekuje Scerpatku - Powiedział i pobiegł dalej za Śniegiem Starszy smok potrząsnął łbem i udał się do wyjścia. Gdy wyszedł poszedł do portu i zobaczył tam jakąś łódź która nie była z Berk. Przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj miał ktoś przybyć z Ara coś tam. Czyli Czkawka będzie zajęty jeszcze przez długi czas. Smok nie miał ochoty tam z nim siedzieć, więc udał się na mały patrol. Miał automatyczny ogon, ale on poszedł dookoła wyspy. Zobaczył miejsce gdzie rok temu usunęli kamienie. Płynął tam statek. Chciał już pójść dalej gdy zobaczył, że na statku byli ludzie z wyciągniętymi mieczami gotowymi do ataku. Podleciał bliżej tak, że go nie zobaczyli. Na statku stał związany Albrecht Perfidny. Czkawka negocjował to aby Berk sprzedawało drewno którego na Araluenie nie było zbyt wiele. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i to co zobaczyli Aralueńczycy to czarna bestia z wyszczerzonymi kłami. Na jej widok wódz Berk podniósł się z krzesła i podbiegł do niego: - Co się stało? - Smok pokazał w stronę drzwi - Pyskacz zwołaj jeźdźców. Ktoś przybywa Minutę później wszyscy byli na smokach. Nowym jeźdźcem był Eret który rok temu załatwiał własne sprawy miał on smoczycę Zmiennoskrzydłą o imieniu Plujka. Szczerbatek skierował wszystkich tam gdzie widział statek: -Ok, ludzie po pierwsze musimy uwolnić Albrechta - Oznajmił Czkawka - Eret, to będzie twoje zadanie. My zwrócimy ich uwagę na siebie. Ty w tym czasie uwolnisz Albrechta, jasne? - Tak wszystko jasne - Odpowiedział Eret Udało im się. Gdy byli pokonani Czkawka wylądował na ich pokładzie przed człowiekiem w masce który zapewne był ich dowódcą: - Kim jesteście? - Spytał - Jjjak, jak udało wam się jeździć na tych bestiach - Odpowiedział mu kobiecy głos - On mówił, że jesteście wręcz bezbronni - Nie, nie jesteśmy bezbronni. Jeszcze raz się pytam kim jesteście? - Szczerbatek zawarczał gdy kobieta zbliżyła się do niego - Jestem Helvi i tylko tyle ci powiem. Nic innego ze mnie nie wyciągniesz! - Krzyknęła - Zobaczymy - Mruknął Czkawka - Dobra, teraz smoki niech odholują statek do portu, a i zabierzcie im broń Gdy powrócili Czkawka zamknął wszystkich w więzieniu. Potem poszedł z Astrid i wziął Helvi na przesłuchanie. Rozkazał jej zdjąć maskę, a ona go posłuchała. Astrid wciągnęła powietrze, bo zobaczyła piękną, młodą kobietę z długimi czarnymi włosami, gęstymi ciemnymi rzęsami i srebrnymi oczami. Bała się, bo jej uroda spokojnie mogła przyćmić jej, Astrid spojrzała ukradkiem na Czkawkę, ale on wyglądał jakby nie nie zauważył jej piękna, ale Helvi... Gdy lecieli do ataku Czkawka ciągle miał na sobie maskę i dopiero niedawno ją zdjął. Helvi patrzyła na niego jakby się zakochała od pierwszego wejrzenia. Na szczęście Czkawka tego nie widział: - Skąd pochodzisz? - Spytał - Dlaczego miałabym ci powiedzieć? - Może dlatego, że cię o to pytamy - Odpowiedziała Astrid - Tylko my przetrwaliśmy, więc nasza wyspa nie jest wam potrzebna - Zaśmiała się - Co się stało - Zapytał Czkawka - Smoki czarne jak noc przybyły i zniszczyły wioskę - Widząc, że Czkawka chce zadać następne pytanie powiedziała - Ale nie takie jak twój, one były mniejsze i miały taki kolczasty ogon. Wyglądały na wściekłe Wow, to już dziesiąty rozdział. Dziękuje za czytanie. Ale proszę tylko o jedno Czytasz = Zostaw komentarz Rozdział X - Ale one są wiele mil dalej! Po co one są tutaj? - Spytał Czkawka - Mnie się nie pytaj, najpierw płynęliśmy do sprzymierzonej wioski która była trochę bardziej na północ i była też zniszczona - Spuściła wzrok i dodała cicho - Potem pomyśleliśmy, że przejmiemy jakąś wyspę - A nie pomyśleliście żeby poprosić o pomoc? - Zapytała Astrid - Albrecht mówił, że jesteście słabi. Pomyślałam, że jeśli zaatakujemy was i wygramy będziemy mieli wszystko - Następnym razem proś o pomoc Po przesłuchaniu Czkawka zwołał jeźdźców w akademii i pokrótce powiedział o czym się dowiedział: - Muszę lecieć na wyspę tam gdzie kiedyś mieszkały te smoki - Widząc, że Astrid chciała mu przerwać powiedział - Nie, ty zostajesz. One kiedyś przylecą na Berk, musi być tu jak najwięcej jeźdźców - Nie polecisz sam - Zaoponowała Valka - Lecę z tobą - Na Berk musi... - Albrecht jest na południu, więc go zwołamy. A w dodatku mamy jeszcze wielu dobrych jeźdźców na Berk - Na przykład ty mamo - Powiedział Czkawka - Polecę sam - Czkawka twoja mama ma rację, my sobie poradzimy, ale lepiej żebyś ty nie leciał sam - Wtrącił się Śledzik - Będę miał Szczerbatka - Lecę z tobą, koniec dyskusji - Tak powiedziała i tak zrobiła Wylecieli kilka minut później, musieli tylko naszykować prowiant na drogę. Lecieli w ciszy przez kilka godzin potem Valka powiedziała: - Zrozumiałeś o co mi chodziło rok temu? - Spytała - O sercu wodza i duszy smoka? - Zobaczył, że Valka przytakuje - Nie, nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi - Ja też nie wiem - Więc czemu mi to powiedziałaś? - Tamtej nocy miałam sen. Śniła mi się Nocna Furia która powiedziała mi te słowa. Kazała przekazać ci to co powiedziała do mnie - Czemu mi o tym mówisz dopiero teraz? - Zapytał - Bo czuję, że za niedługo ta zagadka się rozwiąże sama Tego dnia dolecieli do wyspy na której Czkawka spał ostatnio. Gdy zjedli kolację i Valka poszła spać Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem usiedli patrząc się w ocean: - Jak myślisz o co w tym chodzi? - Szczerbatek wzruszył ramionami - Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Idź spać Szczerbatku jutro cały dzień latania - Po tych słowach zwinęli się w kokon i tak zasnęli Trzeciego dnia zobaczyli wyspę. Wyglądała prawie tak samo jak rok temu. Prawie: - Ostatnio było tu setki tych smoków! Teraz nie ma ani jednego - Powiedział zaskoczony do Valki - Myślisz, że wszystkie poleciały niszczyć inne wyspy? Po co miały by to robić, smoki wybierają takie, a nie inne wyspy z powodu tego, że lubią określony klimat. Żywią się tamtym jedzeniem itp. - Nie wiem - Zamyślił się - A może uciekają przed kimś - Myślisz, że ktoś nowy pojawił się na wyspie? - A jak inaczej wytłumaczysz, że smoki opuściły swoją rodzinną wyspę? Chyba, że zabrakło im Kwiatów Nocy Wylądowali na wyspie gdy było już ciemno. Tym razem było tam bardzo cicho. Nie było uśmiechniętych smoczych mordek. Nie było mruczenia małych smoczków które liże ich matka. Było pusto. Czkawka teraz czuł się nieswojo na tej wyspie, jednak coś ciągnęło go w głąb wyspy. Chłopak jednak zachował zdrowy rozsądek i poczekał do rana. Tej nocy nie mógł spać. Oparł się o Szczerbatka i myślał o tym co znajdą jutro. Całym sobą chciał już wyruszyć, ale nie chciał zostawić Szczerbatka który był zmęczony po trzech dniach latania. Wreszcie zasnął, ale spał niespokojnym snem. Śniła mu się Nocna Furia, ale nie Szczerbatek. Powiedziała mu, że dziś spełni się to co miało się spełnić już od jego narodzin. Powiedział też, że po jego śmierci Szczerbatek będzie już naprawdę ostatnią Nocną Furią. Potem chłopak zaczął spadać w dół... Czkawka nagle obudził się zlany potem. Wszystko było tak jak przed zaśnięciem. Był wczesny ranek. Po pięciu minutach zobaczył, że Valka też się obudziła. Przywitali się i zjedli w ciszy śniadanie. Wreszcie chłopak przerwał ciszę: - Idziemy tam? - Spytał - A mamy inne wyjście? Szli w całkowitej ciszy przez pewien czas, doszli do łąki na której rosły Kwiaty Nocy: - Skoro są kwiaty i nie ma smoków to coś je pewnie wystraszyło - Zamyślił się Czkawka - Ale co? Może... - Valka nie dowiedziała się co chciał powiedzieć, bo Czkawka i Szczerbatek nagle zapadli się pod ziemię, jednak gdy tam podeszła nie było żadnej dziury Pierwsze co zobaczył Czkawka to pysk Szczerbatka który go trącał. Pogłaskał smoka, a potem wstał. Znajdował się w jakiejś jaskini. Na jej końcu widać było światło. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem poszli w tamtą stronę. Były tam wysokie drzewa, piękna zielona trawa, rzeka z najczystszą wodą jaką w życiu widział, a na środku stała Nocna Furia. Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem stanęli gdy tylko ją zobaczyli. Smok wyglądał, no cóż jak Nocna Furia. Był o wiele drobniejszy od Szczerbatka. Smok popatrzył na nich i zaczął mówić: - Witaj Czkawko Panie Smoków i ty Ultimo synu mój i alfo - Przywitał ich - Ja jestem Nigrum czyli Czarny - Zaraz, czekaj. Czemu cię rozumiem? Po drugie Ultimo, synu mój? - W tym miejscu możesz zrozumieć każdego smoka, a twój przyjaciel jest moim synem - Twoim synem?! I czemu Ultimo? - Tak, przyjacielu to mój ojciec, a Ultimo to było moje imię zanim mnie znalazłeś znaczy po prostu "Ostatni" - Wtrącił się Szczerbatek - Czemu tutaj jestem? - Aby wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie - Odpowiedział mu Nigrum - To ty przyszedłeś do mnie we śnie, mówiłeś, że jesteście ostatnimi Nocnymi Furiami - Tak, jesteśmy ostatni - I zaczął opowiadać - Kiedyś byliśmy na całej Ziemi, byliśmy najszybsi, najsilniejsi i najinteligentniejsi. Były też Białe Nocne Furie, ale one chociaż lepsze od innych to słabsze od nas. Lepsze od nas były tylko Oszołomostrachy. One były alfami, a my byliśmy pod ich rozkazy. Ale wszystko się zmieniło. Inne smoki zazdrościły nam wszystkiego. Dla nich byliśmy odmieńcami. Popatrz na nas. Znajdziesz innego smoka który jest cały czarny? Odpowiedź brzmi nie. Gdyby zbuntował się jeden gatunek spokojnie byśmy ich pokonali, ale zbuntowały się wszystkie. Alfą był wtedy ktoś kto nie interesował się zbytnio losami smoków, więc umieraliśmy po kolei. Ultimo wykluł się tego dnia co jego matka czyli ostatnia smoczyca zginęła, a ty tego dnia urodziłeś się. Ukryłem go na Berk. Tam nie było wojny między Nocnymi Furiami, a innymi smokami. Nie lubiliśmy mieszkać tam gdzie są ludzie, Ultimo przez cały czas musiał uważać na ludzi na szczęście rósł o wiele szybciej od innych. Gdy miałeś rok chciał zaprowadzić pokój między smokami, więc wszedł do waszego domu. Był już w środku gdy usłyszał Valkę wołającą o pomoc uratował ją, a ludzie zaczęli w niego strzelać i od tego czasu atakował wioskę z innymi. Potem wiesz co się stało - Ale co ma z tym wspólnego moje przeznaczenie? - Spytał patrząc na Szczerbatka - Ja nie mam pojęcia, pierwszy raz o tym słyszę - Masz serce wodza i duszę smoka - Po tych słowach wyszczerzył kły - Ojcze co robisz? - Szczerbatek poszedł bronić swojego pana - Odsuń się - Za niedługo i tak zginę, więc nie posłucham się ciebie Nigrum o milimetr uniknął kłów Szczerbatka i ugryzł Czkawkę: - I to koniec - Po tych słowach umarł Czkawka trzymał się za ranę na brzuchu. Szczerbatek już do niego biegł, ale nagle ziemia się zapadła i zaczęli spadać. Rozdział XI 10 lat temu - Zrobiłbym wszystko żebym nie musiał tego robić - Dziesięcioletni chłopak stał naprzeciwko przyjaciela - Ale nie masz wyboru - Czkawka popatrzył mu w oczy - Aki, obiecasz mi coś? - Dla ciebie wszystko - Odpowiedział Aki - Co mam zrobić? - Proszę tylko o to żebyś nigdy mnie nie zapomniał, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem - Nie zapomnę cię nigdy - Zapewnił go Chłopcy byli różni, Czkawka miał rude włosy, zielone oczy, był niski i słabo umięśniony. Aki za to był wysoki jak na swój wiek, włosy czarne jak smoła, radosne szare oczy i był umięśniony. W życiu wikingów liczyły się tylko mięśnie, chociaż chłopcy byli przeciwieństwami to byli też przyjaciółmi. Gdy inni śmiali się z Czkawki on zawsze stawał w jego obronie. Nawet Sączysmark czuł się przy nim niepewnie. Teraz to się miało zmienić. Aki wyprowadzał się na inną wyspę - Pacis. Teraz Czkawka boi się swoich prześladowców, ale nie pokazywał tego. Samo rozstanie z przyjacielem było trudne. Nie miał czasu o tym myśleć: - Dasz sobie radę? - Spytał Aki - No wiesz, z nimi - Spróbuję, a raczej na pewno dam sobie radę - Czkawka uśmiechnął się smutno - Idź już, bo odpłynął bez ciebie - Może to nie byłoby takie złe - Uścisnął go przyjacielsko - Będę o tobie myślał, żegnaj przyjacielu - Może kiedyś się spotkamy? Ale na razie żegnaj Czkawka długo stał patrząc się w morze. Już nigdy się nie zobaczą. Oboje to wiedzieli: - Nigdy cię nie zapomnę, ja też obiecuję Gdy promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetliły mu twarz uśmiechnął się. Uznał to za dobry znak. I nie mylił się. I wracamy do współczesności Czkawka obudził się. Zobaczył, że leży w nieznanym mu miejscu. Spróbował podnieść głowę, ale bolała go zbyt mocno. Wreszcie udało mu się. Zobaczył, że jego zbroja leżała niechlujnie rzucona gdzieś w kąt. Chłopak zaczął myśleć o wszystkich łatwo niszczących się częściach. Jednak zauważył czarnowłosego chłopaka który siedział do niego tyłem. Czkawka spróbował cicho wstać, ale złapał się za brzuch z powodu wielkiego bólu który poczuł. Drugi chłopak dopiero zauważył, że Czkawka się obudził: - Masz paskudną ranę na brzuchu, więc nie ruszaj się, bo będzie bolało - Dzięki, nie zauważyłem - Mruknął Czkawka - Kim jesteś? - Spytał - Ile już śpię? I kim TY jesteś - Śpisz tydzień. Znalazłem cię na plaży. Byłeś nieprzytomny - Potem dodał - Ja pytałem o imię najpierw - Byłem sam? - Spytał zaniepokojony - Tak, a co? - Nie, nic naprawdę nic - Spojrzał na swojego wybawiciela - Pomożesz mi wstać? - Może lepiej... - Jednak nie dane było mu dokończyć - Nie, nie będzie lepiej. Pomóż mi po prostu wstać - Z pomocą drugiej osoby udało mu się wstać - Dobra, a teraz kim jesteś? - Spytał czarnowłosy - Mam na imię Czkawka - Odpowiedział - Czczkawka? - Coś ci nie pasuje panie nieznajomy? - Skąd jesteś? - To nie jest ważne. Muszę już iść - Skierował się w stronę zbroi - Stój! - Zawołał - Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, Aki - Aki? - Czkawka zatrzymał się w połowie kroku i obrócił się - To naprawdę ty? - Jeżeli jesteś z Berk to chyba się znamy przyjacielu - Zaśmiał się - Byłem pewny, że nigdy cię już nie zobaczę - Uśmiechnął się - Czuję się trochę nagi. Daj mi się ubrać - Co to jest? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem - Długo by opowiadać... Gdzie jest maska? - Nie miałeś maski przy sobie - No pięknie, zgubiłem ją - Jeżeli została na Berk nikt jej pewnie nie ukradnie - Zmrużył oczy - Jak sobie radzisz z Sączysmarkiem, bliźniakami... - Nie jest źle - Nie zaczepiali cię potem? - Zdziwił się Aki - Tego nie powiedziałem - Wyprostował się - Jestem gotowy i muszę wyjść na powietrze. Idziesz? - No jasne Gdy wyszli Czkawka zobaczył masę smoków które były przywiązane tak, że nie mogły zrobić ruchu. Były poranione i zmęczone: - Co wy robicie tutaj ze smokami? - Zapytał Czkawka - Mają dobre mięso - Spojrzał na przyjaciela - Wiem, że na Berk smoki są wykorzystywane tylko do szkolenia, ale tutaj na Pacis mamy większe korzyści ze smoków - Czyli hodujecie je jak jakieś jaki? - Czkawka był zaskoczony - Nie, jaków nie trzeba wiązać - Zaśmiał się, ale potem popatrzył na Czkawkę - Czkawka, co ci jest? Czkawka czuł gniew. Musiał stąd jak najszybciej zniknąć. Musiał znaleźć Szczerbatka. Skierował się w stronę lasu nie patrząc na Akiego. Szedł długo wreszcie doszedł do klifu. Stanął patrząc na bezkresny ocean. Aki go dogonił i stanął przy nim: - Czkawka, co się stało? - Spytał z niepokojem - Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć - Masz przede mną tajemnice? - Aki był zaskoczony - Nigdy nie mieliśmy przed sobą tajemnic - Nie rozumiesz, że nie mogę - Czkawka popatrzył na niego - Muszę chronić Berk - Musisz bronić Berk?! Tam wszyscy cię wyśmiewali - Spojrzał w jego oczy zdruzgotany - Twój ojciec nienawidził cię - Co? - Czkawka nie poruszał się - Czemu mi to mówisz? - Zostań tutaj. Zostaw przeszłość za sobą - Jestem synem Stoika! Przyszłość Berk jest w moich rękach - Przecież Stoik nie zwracał na ciebie uwagi! Wszyscy w Berk cię nienawidzili. Sam tak mówiłeś - Nie zrozumiesz - Co to było - Spytał Aki - O co chodzi? - Czkawka, wszystko w porządku? - Oczywiście, że tak. - Może mi odpowiesz normalnie? - Przecież mówię! - Czkawka, ty warczysz - Co? Czkawka cofnął się zaskoczony. Spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale z ust wyszło tylko warknięcie. Usłyszał w głowie okropny pisk który wzmacniał się z sekundy na sekundę. Słyszał jak przez mgłę zaskoczony głos Akiego. Wreszcie pisk ustał. Zobaczył, że Aki jest przerażony. Tylko czemu? Zrobił krok w jego stronę... Zaraz. Coś tu nie pasuje. Czemu ręka jest czarna? Cofnął się. Poplątały mu się łapy. Miał 4 ŁAPY! Coś ciemnego mignęło mu przed oczami. To były skrzydła. Spojrzał w kałuże. Był Nocną Furią. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Akiego. Wydał dźwięk który miał go uspokoić. Na szczęście Aki zobaczył w jego oczach przerażenie: - Czkawka? Jesteś tam? - Powoli wyciągnął rękę Czkawka delikatnie przyłożył pysk do ręki. Jednak zaraz się oderwał szczerząc zęby. Z trawy wyszedł węgorz! A nie, chwila. To po prostu wąż: - Węży się boisz? - Zażartował Aki Czkawka przygniótł go do ziemi łapą. Aki zaczął być przerażony jednak poczuł, że coś mokrego dotyka jego twarzy: - Nie, przestań, błagam. Nigdy nie będę z ciebie żartować tylko przestań Smok zszedł z niego i zaśmiał się tak jak to potrafią Nocne Furie: - Możesz się zmienić? Czkawka wytężył zmysły i myślał o tym by się zmienić znów w człowieka. Wreszcie znów stał na dwóch nogach: - To było dziwne - Powiedział - Dziwne, DZIWNE?! Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? - Spytał go Aki - To ta twoja tajemnica? - Nie, pierwszy raz to zrobiłem Rozmawiali przez pewien czas aż usłyszeli Zębacza: - Słyszałeś? - Zaniepokoił się Czkawka - Przecież ciągle to robią. Choć do wioski Jednak zielonooki kierował się na plażę tam gdzie słyszał smoka. Instynkt nie zawiódł go. Na plaży leżała nieprzytomna dziewczyna: - Patrz, tam ktoś jest - Zdziwił się Aki - Nie zauważyłem - Prychnął - Choćmy Czkawka zauważył, że to nie jest zwykła dziewczyna. To była Astrid: - Wygląda jakby spadła - Stwierdził Czkawka - Skąd? By musiała latać - Zanieśmy ją do domu - Dobra Tak zrobili. Akiemu nie podobało się to, że Czkawka nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Opatrywał drobne rany dziewczyny: - Po co pomagasz prześladowcom? - Co? - Czkawka zamarł - Astrid zawsze z ciebie żartowała, więc dlaczego... - Drugi chłopak mu przerwał - Może lubię pomagać - Jej? Proszę cię - Popilnuj jej ja idę po zioła na okład - Nie będę jej pilnować - Sprzeciwił się Aki - Ona jest okrutna zapamiętaj to Czkawka wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. W tym momencie obudziła się Astrid. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Akiego. Od razu go rozpoznała. Jednak on powiedział, że nie ma czasu na rozmowę i wyszedł. Pobiegł na klif, bo myślał, że tam znajdzie Czkawkę. I był tam. W postaci smoka, ale był. Patrzył się w ocean: - Czkawka - Zaczął Aki jednak smok obrócił się obrażony - Chcesz przeprosin? Dlatego się obraziłeś? - Teraz dostał ogonem - Porozmawiajmy, jeśli chcesz być teraz smokiem to bądź sobie, ale posłuchaj. Nie wiem o co chodzi. Wcześniej nigdy się nie kłóciliśmy... Czkawka co ci jest? Smok zaczął machać pyskiem by odgonić okropny dźwięk. Nie chciał go słuchać. Ale uległ. Gdy Aki spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela przeraził się. Jego oczy były puste. A źrenice były wąskimi kreskami. Rozdział XII - Czkawka, wszystko w porządku? - Spytał zaniepokojony Aki - Co ci jest? Smok tylko wyszczerzył wszystkie kły i zawarczał głucho w odpowiedzi: - Spokojnie, to tylko ja Aki powoli wyciągał rękę, nagle zauważył, że smok szykuje się do strzału: - Uważaj! Astrid przewróciła go. Dzięki temu uratowała go od śmiercionośnego strzału. Gdy Astrid spojrzała w oczy smoka widziała oczy których się bała. Szybko opuściła wzrok. Czkawka w tym momencie odzyskał władzę nad ciałem. Zobaczył ślad po strzale. I przyjaciół którzy ledwo uszli z życiem. Szybko odwrócił się i pobiegł przez gęsty, ciemny las: - Aki, nic ci nie jest? - Spytała Astrid - Zostaw mnie! - O co ci chodzi? - Ostatnio nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. I to się nie zmieniło - To czemu mnie uratowałeś? - Zapytała zaskoczona - Idź lepiej stąd - Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę lasu - Idziesz po tego smoka? Po co? - Ciekawią mnie jego oczy, zazwyczaj smoki nie mają takich. Nic ciekawego dla ciebie. Odejdź - Widziałam kiedyś kogoś z takimi oczami - Naprawdę? Kiedy? - A mogę iść z tobą? - No dobra - Poszli razem w miejsce gdzie ostatnim razem widzieli smoka - To jak? - Ktoś kto ma takie oczy nie panuje nad sobą, jest jakby zahipnotyzowana - Przez kogo? Da się jakoś to odwrócić? - Nie wiem po co ci to. W dodatku jest tylko jeden sposób którego ty nigdy nie wykonasz - Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? - Bo tą rzeczą jest największa przyjaźń na tym świecie. Przyjaźń która przejdzie przez wszystko - Potem dodała cicho - Widziałam tylko jedną taką przyjaźń - Kim oni byli? - To teraz bez znacze... Patrz! Stali przy innym klifie, a przed nimi siedziała Nocna Furia. Patrzyła na nich pustymi oczami. Smok chciał iść gdzieś indziej, ale głos mówił mu coś innego. Głos kazał zabić tą dwójkę. Astrid patrzyła się na smoka z przerażeniem, jednak mimo, że to inna Nocna Furia niż Szczerbatek, to jej oczy coś jej przypominały. Z przerażeniem zobaczyła, że Aki wyciąga rękę w stronę smoka: - Co ty robisz? - Syknęła - Zostaw ją - Chcę tylko coś sprawdzić Wyciągnął rękę dalej. Smokowi to się nie spodobało. Astrid w ostatniej chwili uratowała Akiego. Jednak sama została przygwożdżona przez łapę smoka. Nocna Furia szykowała się do strzału. Nagle zza dziewczyny wyskoczył drugi smok. Dwie Nocne Furie potoczyły się trochę dalej. Astrid z radością zauważyła, że Szczerbatek wygrywał. Alfa ryknął na drugiego smoka głosem który wymuszał posłuszeństwo. Udało mu się to zrobić tylko na moment. Drugi smok szybko poddał się innemu głosowi. Zaczęli walczyć. Szczerbatek ze złością zauważył, że jego ogon będzie działał tylko z jeźdźcem. Aki natomiast się bardzo ucieszył z tego, że są wyrównane szanse, bo nie był pewien czy Czkawka może latać. Szczerbatek nagle przestał walczyć i zaczął do niego mówić (Teraz będzie trochę tego co Szczerbek mówi, oczywiście ludzie go nie rozumieją): - Czkawka to co się teraz z tobą dzieje to zapewne to o czym mówił mój ojciec - Mówiąc to powoli zbliżał się do niego - Ale możemy przez to przejść razem. Jako najlepsi przyjaciele. Wiem, że umiesz to kontrolować. Musisz po prostu mi zaufać. Gdybyś był sobą nigdy byś nie skrzywdził Astrid, ani mnie. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem - Mówiąc to powoli zaczął się stykać z nim czołem i nosem Czkawka poczuł się wreszcie dobrze. Dźwięk w jego głowie powoli był mniejszy. Odsunął się od przyjaciela aby potrząsnąć łbem i strząsnąć resztki otępienia. Wreszcie był wolny. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Szczerbatka, a ten podciął mu nogi ogonem i wrzucił go do jeziora przy którym stali i zaśmiał się. Czkawka rzucił się na niego z radością i zaczęli się ganiać. Astrid i Aki z zaskoczeniem patrzyli na tą scenę, oboje się zastanawiali co się zmieniło. Szczerbatek nagle stanął nad klifem. Czkawka usiadł przy nim nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Nagle alfa rzucił się w przepaść ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciela. Będąc w powietrzu Czkawka zauważył, że tylko on może ich uratować. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się zmienić w człowieka, siadł na plecach Szczerbatka i rozłożył skrzydła. Astrid z Akim szybko pobiegli do klifu by zobaczyć co się stanie: - Jest tylko jedna Furia - Powiedział z zaskoczeniem - Tylko która? Dowiedzieli się w następnym momencie, bo Szczerbatek przeleciał tuż przed nimi, zrobił szybki zwrot i wylądował. Czkawka od razu zszedł z niego i wziął jego pysk w swoje ręce tak by mieli oczy na tej samej wysokości. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - Ty ratujesz mnie, a ja ratuje ciebie, co nie kolego? - Smok w odpowiedzi zaczął go lizać, Czkawka szybko wstał jednak coś w niego uderzyło - Czkawka, żyjesz! - Astrid przytuliła go mocno - Nie wiesz jak się o ciebie bałam - Jak widzisz niepotrzebnie, zawsze wracam do domu - Tę romantyczną chwilę przerwał im Aki - Czy ty przypadkiem nie mówiłaś, że to tego potrzebna jest WIELKA przyjaźń? Jego uratował jakiś durny, obrzydliwy smok Szczerbatek od razu go zaatakował. Ryknął na niego głośno, potem odwrócił się walnął go jeszcze ogonem i powrócił do swojego pana patrząc na niego wyczekująco: - Mam cię pochwalić za to co zrobiłeś, chyba sobie żartujesz - Po tym Czkawka też dostał ogonem - Jak widzę wszystko jest normalnie - Za jego plecami rozległ się głos Valki - Wszystko w najlepszym porządku Rozdział XIII - A ty kim jesteś? - Zapytał zrezygnowany Aki - Powoli już nic nie rozumiem - Aki, to jest moja mama Valka - Ale przecież zjadł cię... - Smok? - Przerwała mu Valka - Nie czuje się jakoś martwo - W tej chwili kompletnie nic nie rozumiem - Wytłumaczę ci wszystko - Zapewnił go Czkawka - A ja polecę powiedzieć reszcie, że jesteś bezpieczny - Wstała i poszła w stronę klifu - A Czkawka Blaski Nocy wróciły na swoją wyspę - Potem skoczyła, złapał ją Chmuroskok i polecieli - Latacie na smokach - Mnie bardziej interesuje coś innego - Powiedziała Astrid - To teraz czas na opowieści Opowiedział o wszystkim co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie lata. - Jakieś pytania? - Zapytał Czkawka - Nawet kilka - Odpowiedział Aki - No to mów - Czemu nie zabiłeś smoka? Ludzie wielbili by cię - Po co mi to skoro nigdy nie poznał bym Szczerbatka? Nawet nie znalazł bym swojej matki - Ale to smok! - Dzięki niemu przetrwałem te wszystkie lata, smoki to zwierzęta które łączą ludzi - Ale... - Nie ma żadnego ale - Przerwała mu Astrid - Teraz musimy znaleźć Wichurkę - To chyba nie będzie konieczne - Gdy Astrid się obróciła zobaczyła smoczą mordkę - Co się tak właściwie stało? - Leciałam trzy dni bez spania, więc po prostu zasnęłam -Przecież to smok leci, a nie ty - Zdziwił się Aki - Musisz coś zrobić żebyś nie spadł ze smoka - Odfuknęła mu - A teraz jeszcze jedna sprawa, Czkawka zmienia się w smoka, co nie? - Tak zmieniam się w smoka, o co ci chodzi? - Panujesz nad tym? - Niestety nie - A możesz zmienić się teraz? - Oszalałaś?! A co jeśli nas zaatakuje? - Zaoponował Aki - Dopóki jest tu Szczerbatek nic mu się nie stanie - Potem zwróciła się do Czkawki - Zrobisz to? Czkawka nie odpowiedział. Zamknął oczy. Wytężył wszystkie zmysły szukając swojego smoczego oblicza. Wreszcie je znalazł. Powoli otoczył się nim jak płaszczem. Poczuł kłucie jakby tysięcy igiełek. Zabrakło mu tchu. Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył, że jest Nocną Furią. Jednak czuł się inaczej. Zazwyczaj miał przy tym zmysły człowieka, ale teraz wyostrzyły się mu zmysły. Słyszał bicie serca każdej osoby, widział mrówkę chodzącą po trawie kilka metrów dalej. Spojrzał za siebie. Zobaczył Szczerbatka który przyglądał się mu ciekawie. Czkawka szybkim ruchem powalił go na łopatki i zaczął wylizywać go. Oczywiście Szczerbatkowi to się nie podobało, szybko wstał i ugryzł mu ucho, tak po przyjacielsku. Drugi smok wyrwał się z jego zębów i wreszcie popatrzył na Astrid: - Wszystko dobrze Czkawko? Chłopak, a raczej smok uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. Gdy zmieniał się to zawsze czuł nieprzyjemny dźwięk w uszach. Teraz on zniknął. Z radością przewrócił Astrid i ją też wylizał. Chwilę poganiał się ze Szczerbatkiem i zmienił się w człowieka: - Musimy zrobić coś żebym tego nie robił - Powiedział - Wyglądałeś na szczęśliwego i chcesz to tak po prostu oddać? - Zdziwił się Aki - Nie jestem smokiem, jestem człowiekiem. Kocham latać, ale bez Szczerbatka to nie to samo. Nie potrzebuję tego - Ale na razie musimy wracać na Berk. Nie mówimy nikomu o tym co się stało - Zdecydowała Astrid - Nie możemy tego zrobić. Powiemy członkom Akademii - A co ze mną? - Spytał Aki - Możesz tu zostać, a możesz też zobaczyć jak przyjemnie się lata - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Czkawka Aki czuł strach. Wręcz przerażenie. Siedział na grzbiecie smoka którego od zawsze bał się. W dodatku nie widział ziemi. Trzymał się kurczowo Czkawki i nie chciał go puścić. To był już drugi dzień latania i miał dosyć. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie wsiądzie na smoka. Wreszcie zobaczyli Berk. Wioska zmieniła się, była szara, mokra i... Wszędzie chodziły smoki! Spojrzał w lewo Ponocnik. Spojrzał w prawo Gronkiel. A ludzie nic. Głaszczą je. Pieszczą je. opiekują się nimi. Jak małymi kotkami. Gdy wylądowali i Czkawka zszedł ze smoka obskoczyli go ludzie wiwatując na jego cześć. Zapomnieli mu chyba powiedzieć, że Czkawka jest wodzem. Zdziwił się widząc Stoika który przytulał go z ulgą. To jest inna wyspa. O ludzie. Nawet Sączysmark wiwatuje. Potem poszli do twierdzy załatwić trochę spraw. Następnie było zebranie jeźdźców w Smoczej Akademii. Aki nigdy nie był w środku areny, więc teraz patrzył się na nią z zaciekawieniem. W środku stał Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Astrid i Valka (jeśli kogoś ciekawi co z Sigurdem to on poleciał rządzić w imieniu Czkawki u Berserkerów) Czkawka omówił co się stało. Oczywiście były pytania. Tysiące pytań. Odpowiadał na nie cierpliwie. Po całym zebraniu które trwało ze trzy godziny poszedł wykończony do domu. Jednak nie zamierzał spać. Leżał patrząc czy Astrid już zasnęła. Gdy to zrobiła wstał, napisał krótką notkę i cicho wyszedł z domu razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Oboje popatrzyli na wioskę i polecieli. Kierowali się na Wyspę Blasku (no wiecie, tę od Blasków Nocy). Miał nadzieję, że ktoś mu powie o co w tym chodzi. Po paru dniach dolecieli. Na wyspie znowu było pełno smoków które zapomniały o dawnym sporze. Przyjaciele skierowali się na łąkę z kwiatami, a potem chodzili po całej wyspie szukając tego miejsca. Wreszcie trafili nad wodospad koło niego była ta polanka. Na polanie nie było nikogo. Ale gdy na nią wszedł zasypały go wizje ataku na Berk. Wizja w której Stoik ginął. Na koniec usłyszał słowa: - Nie chcesz tego daru, więc go nie będziesz miał. Teraz wracaj do wioski ona będzie cierpiała przez ciebie Czkawka stał w bezruchu przez kilka sekund. Z odrętwienia wyrwał go ponaglający go Szczerbatek. W ciągu dnia dolecieli do wioski atakowanej przez nieznanych ludzi. To był początek, ale zobaczył pierwszą ofiarę. Aki nie żył. Jego przyjaciel zginął. Czkawka poczuł gniew i zaczął atakować armie wroga. Stoik walczył dzielnie, ale Czaszkochrup zginął. Wszyscy ginęli. Został sam. Miecz przebił mu brzuch, ale on czuł tylko łaskotanie... - Czkawka, obudź się wreszcie! - Astrid próbowała łaskotkami obudzić swojego męża, wreszcie otworzył oczy - Auralen czeka - Co, ale przecież... - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, pewnie miałeś jakiś sen. Wstawaj Czkawka wyszedł na dwór wciągając poranne powietrze. Może i historia o Nocnych Furiach była prawdziwa, ale reszta to kłamstwo. I miał rację. To jest już koniec tego opowiadania. Dziękuje wszystkim którzy przeczytali chociaż jeden rozdział i dziękuje tym którzy zostawiali komentarze. Dziękuje wszystkim którzy wspierali mnie, dziękuję też Silverowi M za to, że kazał mi to ciągnąć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone